Big Love Hannah Style
by experimentalgirl17
Summary: an alternate storyline from "All You Need is Love, Miley". Title from the HBO series Big Love about a poly HH - 4 friends decide to take their friendship to the next level! When they all decided to love and live togehter. M rated needed - FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**An alternate storyline from "All You Need is Love, Miley." Mikayla dod not get sick and die and the four friends decide to take their love for one another to the next level. Miley is still a submissive and Lilly and Mikayla are still Mistresses but where does Ashley fit in? Will she fit in? Just a short story of about 4 or 5 chapters that I found interesting to explore what can happen when the girls who live each other so much as friends discover their love is much deeper and the problems that can arise from that love. Warning it is M rated for a reason and there is FEMSLASH and BDSM related. **_

Lilly was on her back naked in the bed as Miley had her head between her legs kissing her thighs and teasing her in a delightful manner. The blonde mistress looked down at her pet as Miley's tongue ran across her clit. "No…not yet, Miley!" Lilly ordered in a husky voice full of pleasure from Miley's attentiveness between her legs.

Miley lifted her eyes and smiled, "Yes, Mistress." She replied and started kissing Lilly's thighs again.

Lilly turned her head to look at Mikayla who was sitting in a chair with her own pet Brittany on her knees by Mikayla's feet. Lilly grinned as she heard the blonde submissive give small whimpers of desire as she watched Lilly and Miley. Lilly knew Brittany wanted to please her own mistress badly but so far Mikayla had denied her the pleasure. Lilly then locked her eyes on the dark haired girl who was her friend…who she loved…and both girls stared at one another for a moment and Lilly saw what she wanted to see in Mikayla's eyes. Lust of course was there but something else…something she had desired to see for a while…something both Lilly and Miley wanted to see.

Allowing Mikayla and her submissive Brittany to join in their play time this night was Lilly's idea…well her and Miley. Lilly wanted to explore more of Miley's world as she was developing more as her roles as Miley's Mistress, but Lilly and Miley also had ulterior motives and seeing the look in Mikayla's eyes they knew the plan was working.

"Make her leave, Mikayla." Lilly said after staring into Mikayla's eyes.

Mikayla nodded but did not take her eyes off of Lilly. "Brittany, go home."

Brittany let out a whimper of disappointment but left the room. Mikayla looked at Lily and smiled. "Now what, my precious flower? I have no one to please me tonight. Am I to share Miley with you?" Her voice full of amusement as she tried to disguise her desire.

Lilly pulled Miley up from between her legs and had the girl lay her head on her stomach as she ran her hands though Miley's long brown hair. Miley too focused her eyes on Mikayla and smiled.

"No Mikayla…well yes you will have Miley tonight but you will also have me and I will have you." Lilly smiled, "I…I .love you Mikayla. I am _in_ love with you and so is Miley. We both are in love with you and we know you are in love with us." Lilly held out her hand. "Come, Mikayla, come to us and let us show you how much we love you."

Mikayla closed her eyes and shook her head, "No…I…please, Lilly, please don't do this or say such things. I…I can't be in love. I don't believe in it. Please don't, Lilly." Lilly heard the doubt and even fear in Mikayla's voice.

"We love you, Mikayla, Mistress is right…we both love you so much." Miley added with a smile. "Please…please come to us."

Mikayla opened her eyes and they were filled with tears. "I…I can't. I…I don't know how."

Lilly smiled, "We will show you how. Please, baby, please let us show you."

Mikayla stood up and slowly walked to the bed and with a trembling arm she took Lilly's hand. Lilly gently pulled her closer and leaned up and kissed Mikayla. The kiss was deep and passionate of full of love. Lilly pulled back and turned Mikayla's head and Miley then kissed the girl just as deep and passionate and Lilly's hand started to unbutton Mikayla's blouse. The dark haired girl moaned in pleasure.

"We do love you, Mikayla, and we want you to be with us. Not just as an occasional play partner but we want you to be in our relationship with us. I want to share Miley with you. I want you to own her as well and she wants to be owned by the both of us."

Mikayla looked first in Lilly's eyes at the blonde unbuttoned her blouse and then Miley's and her former long browned haired slave smiled and nodded and Mikayla then believed as she looked at her two beautiful friends…she knew they loved her and she loved them. Tears started slowly running down her cheeks at the feeling…a feeling she never wanted and did not believe in…a feeling she fought off for the past months since the homecoming dance when she watched these two girls dance. Yes she loved them…she was in love with both of them and tonight she would admit and accept that love, but it scared her as well. Love frightened her. She closed her eyes and gave a small whimper of pleasure as Lilly gently wiped the tears off her right cheek and Miley did the same to her left. Lilly rose up and once again kissed Mikayla with passion and withdrew.

"Shhh…its ok, baby, we love you and we want this…don't cry…don't be afraid." Lilly whispered into Mikayla's neck.

"Make…make her leave, Lilly, please make Miley leave." Mikayla whispered back.

Lilly pulled away from Mikayla and gave her a confused look and then smiled, "She is yours now as well…she will obey you as her Mistress." Lilly did not know why Mikayla wanted Miley to leave but she wanted the dark haired beauty to know Miley now belonged to her as well. Mikayla gave a soft smile and nodded and pulled Miley into a deep kiss and after a moment she withdrew.

"Leave, Miley, just for a while. I promise you will be coming back, but please leave us for now." Mikayla ordered softly.

Miley, who did not want to leave but as a well trained submissive knew her place, she nodded, kissed Mikayla again and then Lilly and then got off the bed and walked out of the room to wait to be summoned again.

Lilly smiled at Mikayla, who was now topless, and pulled her closer and started kissing the girls beautiful brown nipples. Lilly had never seen Mikayla naked and she thought the perfect shape of the girl's breasts were incredible. Mikayla let out a moan of pleasure at Lilly's kissing and sucking but pulled the blonde girl away gently. Lilly looked up and frowned as she saw Mikayla was crying still.

"Baby, what's wrong and why did you want Miley to leave?" Lilly asked gently as she started stroking that thick dark hair.

"I…I don't know how, Lilly." Mikayla said in an almost panicked voice. "I…I don't know how to love and I'm afraid I'll mess it up and lose the both of you. I…I can't let Miley see me like this so…so I had her leave."

Lilly knew what Mikayla meant about having Miley leave. Mikayla was a Mistress as was Lilly but more commanding and more powerful than Lilly knew she would ever be. She envied that in Mikayla at times and Mikayla did not…no she could not…show weakness in front of a submissive.

"We will teach you, Kayla, both Miley and I will teach you. You taught her how to be a perfect pet and you taught me how to be a Mistress…but her and I will teach you how to love if you allow it." Lilly smiled at Mikayla's insecurity. This was a side she never saw from her lovely friend. Mikayla was always full of confidence and so self assured of her self. Lilly found this side very endearing and needy and wanting…Lilly liked the vulnerability Mikayla was willing to share with her. She pulled Mikayla down to her and kissed her once again and got a moan in pleasure from her new lover in response.

"You are so beautiful, Kayla, so damn lovely." Lilly whispered in the girl's ear as she nibbled it gently. "Shall we bring Miley back in now…or do you just want me first." Lily teased as she bit the other girl's ear gently.

Mikayla smiled at her new nick name of "Kayla". No one ever called her that but herself and she liked hearing if from Lilly's mouth. "Ummm…I…I am tempted, Lilly, for just you…but…but I think Miley should be here too. She…I…well…yes I love you both…in love with you both and I want both of you the first time."

Lilly grinned, "Yes I think our pet needs her reward…I am sure it was hard for her to leave, but no domination tonight, Kayla. Tonight is about love and we will show you how to make love." Lilly giggled, "There will be other nights for you to dominate our Miley."

Mikayla smiled back and kissed Lilly again. She never made love to another girl before or a male for that matter. To her men were sex…a fuck and nothing more. While girls to her were tools…play things to dominate and use for her own pleasures. Hell she never preformed oral sex on a girl before. Yes she had them please her orally and often but never returned the favor. But tonight it would be different…tonight she would make love and she knew she was going to enjoy it…she knew she would get pleasure from it because she was in love…she was in love with Lilly and Miley.

Mikayla gave Lilly a mischievous smile, "So no wonderful toys then?"

Lilly laughed, "God I love you…not at first…maybe later if you behave yourself." Lilly teased.

Mikayla joined her laughter. "Oh, my precious flower, I do hope you do not think you can dominate me…I may love you but that would be going a little to far and I…why, Lilly dear, what is wrong?" Mikayla asked as she saw Lilly tear up.

"I…you…you said you love me and…and that made me happy." Lilly smiled.

Mikayla leaned down and kissed Lilly, "Yes, Lilly, I do love you…as you said…I am in love with you and I am in love with Miley. I had been for a while and tried to fight it…but…but I couldn't…I…we need Miley in here…she needs to…well…I…she needs to be here, Lilly. "

Lilly nodded and called Miley name. She knew the other girl would be waiting outside by the door. Miley walked into the room and knelt but the side of the bed. She looked up and smiled at both Lilly and Mikayla. "How may Miley please her Mistresses this evening?"

"You have trained her well, Mistress Mikayla." Lilly teased.

Mikayla giggled, "Yes and you have kept up her training very well, Mistress Lilly."

"And such a beautiful pet she is as well." Lilly said as she too giggled.

"Oh yes she is so lovely…just what are two girls like us going to do with such a lovely pet to play with?" Mikayla teased.

Miley blushed at being teased but she was proud…proud of herself in being the well training submissive and proud to be serving such beautiful Mistresses.

"Umm…good question…I think Miley should undress you, Mikayla." Lilly said as her finger played with Mikayla's hair.

"Yes…a nice idea." Mikayla grinned as she got off the bed and stood above Miley.

"Miley, be a sweet girl and undress Mikayla." Lilly said as she sat up on the bed to get a good view of what was going to happen.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley replied and turned her body to face Mikayla's.

"Oh and, Miley love, do it lovingly…she loves us, Miley, just as we love her."

Miley smiled at that and felt her heart beat faster, "Of course, Lilly." She replied without the title of Mistress. Miley knew tonight was going to be about love and not domination and that thrilled her. Before Lilly became her Mistress Miley would have been lost at the notion of love but Lilly taught her how to accept love and be loved and give love and tonight her and Lilly would show the same to Mikayla. She looked up into Mikayla's face and grinned as her hands ran up the other girl's stocked leg and under her short black leather skirt. Mikayla moaned at the feeling of Miley's hands on her upper thigh as the girl slowly and seductively rolled down her thigh high stocking. When Miley rolled the stocking down Mikayla's leg she gently used her well manicured nails to tease Mikayla's skin. After the first was removed she did the same to the other legs.

"Ohhh….God." Mikayla gasped at the sensation and Miley gave a smile at the small out burst.

She had served Mikayla as her submissive before she wanted love with Lilly and Mikayla trained Miley to be the perfect submissive and Miley embraced her new life with open arms and she did things to Mikayla to please her and allowed Mikayla to do wonderful wicked pleasurable things and a lot of times those things included pain…intense pain Miley needed and craved. She did things to Mikayla and allowed things done to her in lust and domination but never in love and hearing Mikayla's gasp Miley knew it was more than lust this time…it was love and that excited her. She never got that reaction from Mikayla before and she loved it.

Once the thigh highs were removed Miley moved her hands up Mikayla's skirt and her fingers brushed Mikayla's sex and she was rewarded with another gasp of pleasure. She giggled and slipped her fingers in the waist band of Mikayla's panties and slowly pealed them of and was glad to see Mikayla was already wet between her thighs. She pulled them down the other girl's legs slowly and kept her eyes on Mikayla's face, who had her head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly parted as she was being teased.

"Ummm…Miley…please hurry dear…the teasing is fun to watch but I need both of you." Miley heard Lilly say in a husky voice and turned her head to see her girlfriend/Mistress with her legs spread and gently and slowly playing wit her own clit. Miley grinned at that.

She was the sub, the slave, the pet, and she served Lilly in that role twenty four/seven and she loved that role. Lilly was her Mistress and Miley's body, heart, and mind belonged to Lilly…Lilly owned her and she was Lilly's to use as her Mistress saw fit. If it was just to clean her house, cook for her (which she rarely did because Miley knew she was a terrible cook and even the cooking lessons she was taking were not helping much), to serve Lilly in everyway sexually and non-sexually. If Lilly sent her a text at two o'clock in the morning telling her she needed ice cream Miley would deliver it with no question or complaint and go back home. If Lilly sent her a text at two o'clock in the morning telling her she was horny and needed to come Miley would come over, give Lilly what she needed, and be dismissed. Lilly controlled Miley…she controlled what clothes she wore, what food she ate, when she did her homework for school…every aspect of her life and Miley loved that and needed that and she would now do the same for Mikayla once more. But there were times like this one where Miley had the power sexually. She saw it in Mikayla's eyes and now in Lilly's and she had to admit it was nice to have such power over two very dominating Mistresses.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley replied to Lilly's order and reached up and unzipped Mikayla's skirt and let it fall to the ground. She then used her tongue and started at Mikayla's big toe and licked her way up the other girl's body never once removing her tongue from Mikayla's skin. Mikayla started breathing hard and let out a whimpering gasp of pleasure when Miley's tongue just gently touched her sex and then nipples. Miley ended her licking at Mikayla's mouth and the two girls kissed deep and passionate and then Miley pulled back and even gave a slight smirk when the dark haired girl's mouth followed hers as she withdrew it wanting more.

"Miley hoped she pleased Mistress Mikayla with her undressing." Miley said as Mikayla wrapped her arms around her naked body and pressed herself into her.

"Uhhh…yes…she…wow…she was very pleased with her undressing." Mikayla managed to say as she was breathing hard.

"May Miley escort Mistress Mikayla to the bed and join Mistress Lilly?" Miley said and glanced at Lilly who was working her fingers harder on her clit and moaning being turned on by Miley seductive undressing of Mikayla.

Mikayla grinned at Lilly, "Yes, Miley, that would be a good idea…I would hate to see Lilly finish before we can join her."

Miley giggled as she took Mikayla's arm. "Oh no, Mistress, Mistress Lilly is quite insatiable at times."

Mikayla joined in Miley's giggle, "Well shall we test that, dear Miley?'

"With pleasure, Mistress." Miley said and the two girls joined Lilly on the bed.

Lilly stopped playing with herself when the two girls joined her and laughed at their comments and grabbed Mikayla and kissed her again as she rolled Mikayla to her back on the bed. She then held out her fingers and without a word Miley knew what was expected of her and she took those fingers in her mouth to clean them of Lilly's sex.

"So…umm…well…how…how do we do this?" Mikayla asked as Miley was licking Lilly's fingers clean.

Lilly smiled at her as she leaned above the brunette beauty. "No, baby, no rules tonight. We do what feels good for all three of us." Lilly said and leaned down and kissed Mikayla again. She pulled back, "But you do get to go first." Lilly then dropped her mouth to Mikayla's nipples and started sucking them.

Mikayla wrapped her arms around Lilly to pull her closer and felt her legs being spread and allowed it. She then gasped in pleasure as Miley's head dropped between her legs. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as Lilly gently bit her nipples and Miley's tongue worked her clit and her fingers worked inside her wet pussy.

"Ohhh….Goood…I…I love you! I…I love both of you soooo much!" She screamed out as the two girls pleased her.

Long into the night the three girls were once again kissing in a three way kiss as each one of them licked the taste of each others sex from their mouths. They had been making love for hours non stop and all three were covered in sweat and each other bodily fluids. Mikayla never felt so loved before in her life and she even cried during her first orgasm. She was being how to make love and not just fuck and she got such pleasure from it. She even preformed oral sex on a girl for the first time on Miley and then Lilly and felt shame that she never did it before because it was wonderful. Mikayla pulled away from the kissing first and grinned at her two new lovers…no not just lovers but loves.

"Umm…if we are going to continue this more…which I am all up for by the way…maybe we should use the toys this time." She grinned at her suggestion.

Both Lilly and Miley grinned back and shook there heads eagerly. Mikayla got off the bed and went to her closet and came back with two strap on dildos and a small tube of lubricant. She stood in the center of the room and stepped into the harness of one of the strap on's and gave an embarrassing smile.

"Sorry, I only have two." She said.

Lilly and Miley laughed. "Two is good. We can share." Lilly said and then her eyes focused on the lubricant, "Umm…don't think we need that." She grinned.

Miley smiled, "Yeah we do…I don't do anal without lube, Lilly." She said and kissed Lilly.

Lilly grinned, "Well I guess we know who gets to wear the second one." She got off the bed and put on the other toy as Miley lay back on the bed and shivered at the anticipation of being double penetrated.

More time passed and Lilly found herself on top of Miley riding the girl and the fake penis Miley had strapped to her. Mikayla was wearing the other one and was kneeling close to Miley's mouth forcing the girl to suck the rubber phallus. Lilly was panting and moaning and picked up her pace on Miley as Miley was sucking the fake penis and thrusting her hips up to meet Lilly's. Mikayla withdrew her dildo from Miley's mouth and crawled behind Lilly. Lilly, who was lost in the pleasure and had her eyes closed did not see Mikayla move but she gave a sudden moan of pleasure and shock as she felt a lubricated finger enter her ass. She stopped her pace and looked behind her and saw Mikayla leaning into her butt. She had Miley rim her before and even finger her ass but never penetrated anally by anything larger than Miley's delicate finger.

"I…Mikayla…I…I never did that before." Lilly said in a slightly scared tone. While not really true…the time she was raped it was forced on her, but she did mean voluntarily.

"Shhh, baby, it you don't want it I will stop." Mikayla whispered as she lightly stoked Lilly's hair.

Lilly looked down at Miley and saw the lust, excitement, and eagerness in her eyes and then looked over her should at Mikayla. "Please…please be gentle." She whispered.

Mikayla smiled, "Of course, dear."

Lilly gave a grunt of pain as she felt the lubricated dildo enter her from behind and Miley pulled her down and held her tight. "Relax, baby…just relax…it feels good…trust me…trust her." She whispered in Lilly's ear as she nibbled it. Miley knew Lilly's weak point and one of her main erogenous areas…her ears…and knew this would help Lily enjoy the anal penetration and to relax.

Lilly gripped Miley tight as she felt her butt being penetrated and after a few moments of Mikayla just being inside her and not trusting it started to feel pleasant and with Miley inside her other hole she was soon enjoying the sensation and wanted more.

"You ok, Lilly?" She heard Mikayla ask her.

Lilly looked over her shoulder, "Ohhh…God…just…just fuck me!" She looked down at Miley, "Both of you…please just fuck me!"

Lilly started moaning and gasping as the two girls did as she told them. Mikayla grabbed her hair and pulled it back hard and Lilly cried out in the sensation as the girl behind her thrusting harder into her. With Mikayla thrusting hard from behind and Miley raising her hips and thrusting harder from the front Lilly was soon screaming out her orgasm and once it was done she collapsed on top of Miley and placed her lips on Miley's ear after Mikayla withdrew from inside her.

"God…now I know why you like that so much." She whispered.

Miley laughed and kissed the blonde girl hard.

The three exhausted and well satisfied girls finally fell asleep with their naked bodies wrapped around one another after whispering their love for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No I have not forgotten this story and have even other chapters written.**_

_**Thought I would do this chapter different and from Ashley's POV to show her feelings.**_

**Ch. 2 The Seduction of Ashley**

I am sitting on the couch at Mikayla's house with a feeling of mixed happiness and sadness. I smile as I look at my friend Miley kneeling on the floor watching television…she is watching the Disney Show Wizards of Waverly Place because we all swear that the main character Alex looks just like Mikayla. Lilly and Mikayla are in the kitchen making some type of dessert…they just never had trusted mine or Miley's cooking…which is good because neither one of us can cook plus Mikayla loves to cook anyway and sometimes her and Lilly get into little friendly kitchen spats which Miley and I find humorous as my two other friends battle for control. God I love them! All three of them I love so much and I could never choose which one I loved more and I hope I never have to. Oh there were times when that almost happened and I hated those days. Those days scared me and made me feel so lost, but everything worked out and now the four of us are inseparable and as Mikayla likes to refer to us…The Four Goddess…are doing great and even all four of us are going to UCLA in the fall and she rented a house for us to live in off campus. I feel guilty sometimes about the money Mikayla spends on us…Lilly and Miley do as well…but Mikayla tells us that money is not important to her that we, here three friends, are what is important to her and she would have it no other way.

I never had friends like these three…never had true friends. Amber was the only friend I ever had and until I became friends with Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla I never knew the love of true friendship. They expected nothing out of me but gave me so much and I never had that…the unconditional love that they give me and I give them. I truly never felt so much love in my life as I did from the three of them and I never knew I could give so much love as I give them. With Amber it was always take, take, and take and her doing the taking. So why the mixed feeling? If I am so loved and give my love back to them why am I sad?

Well a month ago I broke up with my boyfriend Arnold. It was mutual and we both agreed to it but that does not mean it does not hurt any less. He is going to Harvard and we just agreed the long distance thing did not work for us so we decided to remain friends and maybe…just maybe we would one day find one another again. My three friends have been there for me and comforted me as only they could but still…the pain is there and I sometimes feel like I won't ever find that kind of love like Lilly and Miley have and that Mikayla refuses to have.

Lilly and Miley…wow! What a wild ride they have been on. I was there as an outsider watching their friendship start and then end. To my shame I used to torment the two girls in high school. I was mean to them along with Amber and I was a bitch to them, but now they love me and I sometimes could not understand how they could love someone who was so cruel to the both of them. Then I was there as an insider as Lilly's friend as her and Miley became friends again and then girlfriends and then I learned of their unique relationship.

Miley is Lilly's submissive…her slave…as well as her girlfriend and Lilly is her Mistress. I was really not freaked out about it…I mean you can see the love they have for one another. I don't know all the dynamics of what their relationship consists of but I see some of it. Like how Miley calls Lilly ma'am or Mistress at times or how she defers to Lilly and all…I admit it intrigued me and I did some searching online and while some of the things seemed strange and different I did not find it at all sick or weird. But I know I could never be a Mistress…a submissive…umm sometimes I thought of that I have to admit...could a little spanking be sexy or what? Yeah my dirty side of my mind thought it would be fun to get one. I give a slight jump as Lilly pulls me from my thoughts as she sits next to me on the couch and I smile at her.

"So where's our wonderful dessert?" I asked with a grin.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Kayla ruined it."

"I did not such thing, Lillian." Mikayla said with a smile as she entered the room. God my friends were so beautiful. I mean just lovely and they made me feel awkward at times. I am not jealous of their looks in anyway and yeah I am cute and all but those three…God how gorgeous they are.

I laugh at my two friends who always seem to clash…in a friendly manner…since both have such domineering personalities. Mikayla makes her way to Miley and kneels in front of my long brown haired friend. God I loved her hair…that I did envy. I didn't think anything of what Mikayla did…she and Miley used to date…well I learned she used to be Miley's Mistress…and it was common for all four of use to kiss and hug and show our affection for one another. But what happened next made me stare and then glance at Lilly.

Mikayla knelt close to Miley and brushed her long hair behind her ears and Miley gave Mikayla a smile as the Mikayla leaned in closer to Miley.

"Don't touch me." I heard Mikayla say to Miley.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley said in a husky voice as her breathing got heavier. Mistress? What was that? I thought Lilly was Miley's girlfriend and Mistress? I thought as what I saw next shocked me even more.

Mikayla leaned in and kissed Miley. It was not the normal kisses we all shared like the gentle sweet brush on the lips or the even sometimes the friendly open mouth kiss we shared. No this was different as I saw Mikayla lick Miley's lips and plunged her tongue deep into Miley's mouth and heard Miley whimper in pleasure as Mikayla wrapped her arms around our brown haired friend. The kiss was filled with passion and desire and my mouth dropped open as I looked at Lilly expecting her temper, which I knew she had, to rise and a fight break out. What I got was very unexpected.

Lilly was sitting very close to me and I felt her hand on my knee as she smiled at me, "It's fine, Ash. We love one another…Me, Mikayla, and Miley…we are in love with one another and the three of us love you…are in love with you as well." She started making seductive circular motions on my knee and I glanced again at Mikayla and Miley and they were both smiling at me and the look in their eyes…they looked at me with adoring love. Not just the wonderful love of friendship I was used to seeing but more…so much more. I saw love and desire that I never saw in my life…not even with Arnold. I felt the heat on my face as I knew I was blushing.

"I…I…I…" I stammered not able to form words and Lilly put her arm around me and pulled me close to her. "If you do not want this, baby, we understand. But we thought you should know how we felt about you. We cannot hide it anymore. It want ruin our friendship…we promise you that."

My heart leaps in my chest from several reasons. One I am scared…no terrified. Oh not of being hit on by a girl…well three girls. No that did not scare me. I was no virgin to same sex relationships. Amber and I used to have a sexual relationship while we where friends. I would not say it was love because well…Amber never loved me; she used me and my sex as she used everyone. I thought it was love but it wasn't. Then at one time when Lilly and I became friends she kissed me and wanted to date me but I declined. I did not decline because I was not attracted to her. How could you not be? She is so beautiful, kind, caring, oh and did I mention beautiful? I was tempted…very tempted but she was hung up on Miley…she was always hung up on Miley…and going through a rough time and I knew it would just lead to heartbreak so I thought it best we just remained friends. And then there was my "crush" on Mikayla. When I first became her friend I was crushing on her like crazy and even giggled like a fool around her but the more time I spent with her and opened up to her and shared my dirty secrets with her I saw the love she had for me was just friendship and that love she gave me was more intense and needed over my own sexual desires for her. And Miley? Who could not be at least physically attracted to her? She was so lovely if just for her hair alone…ok not just her hair but I do love it. No she is just well…lovely and so damn hot! And she is kind and caring as well. Oh and did I mention she used to be Hannah Montana? That was a shocker when she told me.

When we all four became friends it was Miley who I was "less" friends with. Oh I don't mean I did not like her, care for her, or love her. It was that for the first two months of our friendship we never really got to know one another. There was no alone time with her as there was with Lilly and I or Mikayla and I. It was not until Lilly and Mikayla had a brief falling out that Miley and I stated hanging out with one another just the two of us and then it hit me and I suspect her as well. We truly were friends and loved one another as such.

So why was I sacred? I was afraid if I did not respond to their affections they would not love me as their friend anymore and I could not handle that. As silly as it may sound I needed them. I needed their friendship so much and I would be lost without it. If it all came to an end…out friendship…then I would be alone. I knew that. Lilly and Miley would have one another and Mikayla…well sometimes I thought she truly never needed anyone in her life…I was soon to learn how wrong I was about her. After a time I realized she needed us more than we needed her.

My heart jumped for another reason as well. It was desire and lust! Yes I had thought of each girl sexually in the past and even now I had small brief fantasies of each one of them. Thoughts and fantasies I would never act on of course but they were there and now to have all three of them confess they loved me…in a way that was not friendship…made me feel…well…wanted and needed in a way I never felt before even with Arnold. I had another fear as well….one I needed to speak. I needed to speak all my fears.

I slightly pull away from Lilly as Mikayla stood up and sat on the arm of the couch above me and Miley…sweet Miley…crawled on the floor and placed her head on my lap causing me to flinch a little. I don't know why I did it, maybe it was just to feel her hair, but I started running my hands through her long brown locks and she purred…I swear she actually purred…as I ran my small hands through her hair.

"I…I….umm…I…" I stammered like an idiot. I could not get the words out of my mouth. I felt my own hair being caressed in a loving manner and look up with a smile at Mikayla. God was she so beautiful!

"Shh…it's ok, Ash. We understand, baby. We did not mean to frighten you but we just thought you had a right to know how we felt about you." She said in a kind voice.

"I…well…it is not that I…umm…God…I'm…I'm scared." I admitted to her…to all three of them. I feel a hand running along my leg in a sensual manner and look down at Miley who smiles up at me. Damn it felt so good and sexy!

"Of what, Ash, please tell us." I hear Lilly almost plead with me as she again moves closer to me and puts her arm around me. Ok God I am so turned on as my mind flashes to thoughts of being in bed with all three of these girls but I still had my fears that I wanted…no needed them to know about.

"I…what if I don't. I…I can't lose you…any of you. I…I can't stand the thought of living without any of you." I admit and feel tears some to my eyes at the thought.

Lilly leans in and kisses my check. "That would never happen, baby, not in a million years." She tells me.

"Never, Ashley, we love you to much to lose you." I look down at Miley as I hear her words and smile as a tear runs down my cheek.

"No, Ash, never would you lose us." Mikayla whispers and her fingers lightly brush my cheek to wipe away the tear. I have to confess…I shivered in the shear pleasure of her touch.

I again look at Miley as she had her head on my lap running those perfectly manicured nails so seductively over my legs as I run my hand through her hair. She looked so lovely and well….submissive as she did so and that brought up my other fear. Yes I knew about her and Lilly's relationship, her past relationship with Mikayla, and now her apparent relationship with both girls.

"I…what…am I to be like Miley?" I ask.

I felt Miley flinch at that and she looked at me and my heart broke. God I could be so stupid sometimes! She gave me a sad look and got up and ran from the room. Why couldn't I have phrased it differently? God what an idiot I am! I get up and tried to follow her but Lilly held me back as she was about to run after her emotionally hurt girlfriend.

"No, Lilly, let her go." I heard Mikayla say and knew she was talking about me. Lilly let go of my arm and I ran after Miley and my heart was breaking with just the knowledge my question hurt her.

I found Miley in the guest room of Mikayla's large house, the room her and Lilly slept in when they spent the night with us. Yes us…I moved in with Mikayla months ago due to my own personal demon that was in the image of my step father. He abused me sexually for years when my mother just up and left us with not a word. That was my dirty secret I told Mikayla and no one else until the time was right when I told Lilly and Miley. Funny…I never told Arnold. Did I not trust him enough? Or was I just too ashamed? Regardless of that, Mikayla refused to let that happen to me so when I turned eighteen she "forced" me to move in with her. God I love them…all three of them so much and now…well now I was willing to admit after their confession I loved them even deeper. I hear Miley crying as I stood by the door to the room. I turned the handle and was glad it was not locked.

I walked into the room and saw Miley laying face down on the bed crying. "Miley, I…I did not mean it like that…I…I swear." I told her. Yes I knew why she was upset by my words.

She turned her head and looked at me, "You…you think I…I am a freak don't you? Because…because of who…who I am and what…what I am to them." She asked as me through her tears. I picked up on the "to them" part and it confirmed what I just recently began to think. Miley was both Lilly and Mikayla's submissive.

I walk to the bed and sit down as my hand once again starts playing with her long brown hair. "No, Miley, I don't think you are a freak…I swear I don't. I…well…when you and Lilly told me about your…well…how your relationship was I was curious and I started looking into it online and all and thought there was nothing wrong with it. I mean…well…there are some things I don't think I could do but well…no, baby, you are not a freak and I don't think that."

Miley turns over and smiles at me as she wipes the tears from her face. "Then…then what did you mean?"

I blush hard and I had to tell her. I could not let this lovely friend of mine that I adored and loved think I thought of her as a freak. "I…well…umm…ok here goes." I take a deep breath, "I meant I could not be like them…Lilly and Mikayla…oh shit that did not sound right either! I mean…well…I could not be a dominate person. That was what I meant. I…well…God I am so embarrassed!" I put my hands over my eyes in my shame. No not shame…I was not ashamed…just embarrassed by my confession. "God yes I love you…all three of you and…and…I…I am in love with all three of you but I can't treat you like they do. I…I don't mean it is wrong…I…I just mean that…ohhhh God I am screwing everything up!" I shout in my confusion of how to explain to Miley what I mean.

I heard Miley giggle and then I looked at her as she placed her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "You mean you could not be a Mistress?" She asked. I just nod my head. Miley grinned, "Well that is good because let me tell you…serving two Mistresses is a bitch sometimes and I don't think I could handle three."

I laugh at her comment and feel myself relax as her own laughter joined mine. She took her arms from around my shoulders and for a moment I wanted to beg her to hold me again as she turned her body to me, sat Indian style on the bed, and took my hands in hers. I turned and sat as she did facing her and gave her a small smile.

"Ash, do…do you want this? You can tell me…you can be honest with me, baby. Lilly was right when she said it in no way will affect our friendship. We talked about it…Lilly, Mikayla, and I…for a while about how and when we should tell you how we feel about you. We love you, Ashley, we all love you so much, but if you don't want this then tell me and I will tell them." Miley told me kindly.

I give her hands a gentle squeeze, "I'm scared, Miley, I am so scared. I am scared if I say no I will lose you…all of you. I know you told me it would not affect our friendship but how could it not? I…I can't lose you…any of you. And then…Oh God I can't believe this…yes…yes I love you and Lilly and Mikayla more than friends and yes I have thought about each one of you sexually…not that the same time," I give Miley a smile and she giggles at that, "but yes I have thought of it. I…I don't know what to do? I mean…I don't know how to be like you…not that that is bad…but I just don't know how."

Miley lets go of my left hand and runs her fingers through my hair and I lean into it. God it felt so good and I want to kiss her right now so much. "Its ok, Ash, really…they will teach you and I will help…I am very good at being the submissive you know," Again we giggle, "and I can help you…but you have to want it. And they will not do anything to you that you don't want. You don't have to be like me, Ashley. I do things and want things and even crave things that you may not like or enjoy…and that is fine."

I swallow hard, "Like what? I mean…I know some things…I can see it sometimes when you and Lilly are together and stuff, but the other things…I…I don't mean to pry and all…"

Miley started laughing, "Oh, sweetie, pry all you want…I…we…don't want any secrets from you. I…well…let me explain about me…" And she did.

Miley and I must have spent at least two hours in the room while I listened to her talk and tell me about herself with some questions thrown in from me. I had to admit some of the things she said shocked me…a lot…and I did not think I could do some of the things she allowed to have done to her. She explained how this was a life she wanted…to be a submissive and have her life controlled as it was by Lilly and Mikayla…she explained how she craved and needed the dominance from them and her life would be so unsatisfied and incomplete without it. She told me about being punished in various ways for being disobedient…from time outs, to being denied sex and orgasms, to physical and painful punishments, and she then told me about her desire and need to feel pain…extreme pain. I flinched at this. That shocked me when she told me the things she endured and actually needed when it came to pain. She told me how she could actually have an orgasm from being whipped or flogged over a period of time. Then she told me how she would crave it and without Lilly or Mikayla's guidance and expert administrations she would have the pain as much as possible but they took care of her and made sure she got it sparingly. Then Miley told me of how Lilly and Mikayla cared for her and protected her and loved her. I was fascinated and scared as she talked to me.

When she was done she shyly looked at her feet and I could tell she was embarrassed of by her confession. I reach out and place my hand under her chin and gently lift her head and then lean in and kiss her lips softly.

"God…you are amazing." I tell her when I pull back and she smiles at me. "I mean…to do the things you do and all…I just can't explain it but…well…I am in awe of you."

Miley's smile turns into a grin. "So…umm…what now?" She asks me.

I lean in once more and kiss her but this time I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me as my tongue seeks permission to enter her mouth. Miley moans as she parts her lips and allows my tongue to explore her mouth. I gently push her down on the bed and place my body on top of hers as we kiss. God I wanted her! I wanted her so bad! I had never been so sexually aroused in my life! It was the mixture of her telling me about herself and also my love for her…for all three of them. My hand reaches up her shirt as I start kissing her neck and she is giving slight whimpers of pleasure as her nails claw into my back.

"Ohh…Ash…please…I…we…I can't…we can't…please…Oh God…please stop." She begs me and I pull back and sit up.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I thought…well…I…I am so sorry." I tell her. I am confused…very confused. Didn't she confess her love for me…her desire for me and now she is stopping me! I get up to leave when she pulls me back down and moves close to me.

"No, baby, I want to…God do I want to so bad. But I can't…we can't." She gives me a shy smile, "At least not yet…we…I…well..." She lets out a sigh, "I don't have permission to make love to you…we don't have permission to make love." She says rapidly.

I laugh but not at her, but of the situation. "I guess I have a lot to learn huh?"

Miley smiles, "I'll help you, Ashley, if you let me…if you want this."

I think for a moment and God help me…but I did…I wanted to be like her…to be a perfect submissive pet to Lilly and Mikayla like she was. "I…I do…but I don't know if I can be like you in all ways…I mean…the pain thing…I just don't know about that." I confess.

Miley giggle, "Well…umm…I am kind of not the norm on that…but you don't have to be like that. They will not do anything you don't want to do, Ash. Trust them…trust me."

"I do…I trust all three of you with my life." I tell her and I was doing just that. I was placing my trust and the control of my life in their hands and the thought thrilled me…excited me. "So…umm…what now?"

Miley grins seductively at me, "Now we go tell them and we can fuck like crazy."

I laugh at her as she stands, takes my hand, and pulls me to my feet. I was nervous when we walked hand in hand back onto the den. Was I doing the right thing? Could I do this? Did I want this? Could I be a submissive like Miley was…or close to it? I did not have all the answers but I knew one thing. I loved these three girls so much and so completely that I would do anything for them…and the thought of having sex with all three of them was driving me mad with desire!

I saw Lilly and Mikayla sitting close on the couch when we entered the den and they both looked flushed and I knew they had been making out. I glance at Miley looking for any sign of jealousy but she just smiled at me and let go of my hand and walked to the edge of the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her two Mistresses…my Mistresses as well maybe.

Mikayla reached out and started running her hands through Miley's long hair and then she grabbed a handful in her fist and pulled hard causing Miley to whimper. I flinched and felt fear and doubt wash over me. Could I do this? Could I let Mikayla do that to me? Hearing Miley's whimper scared me but it also made me feel…aroused! How could that be? I look at Miley and see her face showed pain but also something else…desire. Miley was getting turned on by this treatment.

"So, Miley, you and Ashley have been gone for a long time…did you fuck her?" Mikayla asked as she pulled Miley's hair harder.

"N…n…no, Mistress…we…we talked…that is all…I swear." Miley replied through her whimpers.

"Kayla, stop, baby, you are scaring Ashley." I heard Lilly whisper to Mikayla.

Lilly gives me a smile and it relaxes me a little. "God, Lils, you have always been the softie." I heard Mikayla chuckle.

Lilly laughed, "Yeah well someone has to calm everyone down after you go all bitchy with everyone."

I was waiting for an argument to start between the two but was relieved when I saw Mikayla pull Lilly into an embrace and they kissed passionately for a moment. Over the months of my "training" I was to notice the difference in the two dominant girls. Mikayla was the harsh one and Lilly was the softer one. Oh don't get me wrong, Lilly could be harsh and sometimes cruel in her punishments and her "play" but she was nothing compared to Mikayla. Yes Mikayla could be sweet and caring and loving at times but when she "played" she played hard. It was neither good nor bad…just the way it was and I had to admit over the course of our relationship there were many times I craved and needed and desired Mikayla's cruelty.

After they broke their kiss Lilly looked at me, "So, Ashley, I take I Miley explained to you in more detail about our relationship?" She asked kindly.

"Umm…yes." I answered while shifting nervously. I wanted to jump on the couch between Lilly and Mikayla and kiss and hold them both…to make love to them…but I did not know what was expected of me.

Mikayla smiled sweetly at me as well, "We do love you, Ash, and we love you very much. I personally adore you and you…along with Lilly and Miley…mean the world to me."

I blush at her words…oh I heard them before. She would always tell me how much she loved me and adored me as she comforted me when I came to her crying about the things my step father did to me and she said it with sincerity but now…hearing it at this moment there was something else in her voice. Mikayla did love me…she was in love with me. I smile at her and Miley holds her hand out to me. I take Miley's hand and kneel down on the floor beside her and in front of the other two beautiful girls…one blonde and on brunette.

Lilly leans down and kisses me…her kiss is sweet and full of passion and I whimper and moan in the pleasure of it. She withdraws and stands up as Mikayla then lens down and kisses me and it is harder but no less passionate and again I whimper out my moans of desire. Mikayla stands and takes Lilly's hand and the two girls walk away. I look at Miley as if I did something wrong but she giggles.

"They'll call us when they are ready." She rolls her eyes and smiles, "You'll get used to it." I could not help but giggle at her.

"I…help me, Miley, help me to be what they want. I want to please them…and I want to please you." I whisper.

Miley puts her arm around me, "You already please me, Ash…and I know you will please them…but I will help you. I promise I will help you and never abandon you."

I smile at her kind words, "What…what do we do now? I'm…I'm scared."

She kisses my cheek, "You trust them, sweetie, you trust them as I do."

I nod and soon Miley stands up and holds her hand out to me and helps me to my feet when we heard Lilly's call to us from upstairs. We walk hand in hand up to Mikayla's room and when we get there Miley knocks on the closed door and I hear Mikayla telling us to enter. We walk in the room and Miley immediately walks quickly to the oversized king size bed and kneels next to it.

"How may I serve Mistresses tonight?" She says. I then glance at the bed and see Lilly and Mikayla embracing one another with Lilly's head on Mikayla's chest and the brunette was running her fingers through the blonde locks. Both girls were naked and I just stare at their lovely forms. I have seen them both in bikini's, bras and panties, and even topless on occasion, but never fully naked and I had to admit…it was a breathtaking site. Lilly smiled at me and Mikayla raised her eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Strip, Ashley." She commanded.

I swallow hard and with shaking hands I start to unbutton my blouse. "Kayla, God…do you have to always be so rude." I heard Lilly giggle and I look at her.

"Miley, please help Ashley out of her clothes before Mikayla gives her a panic attack." Lilly said.

"Yes, M'am." Miley responded and got up and walked to me. "Just enjoy it, Ashley, I'll make it pleasurable for you." She whispered in my ear and I nodded…afraid to speak.

Miley stood in front of me and slowly unbuttoned my blouse and then gently opened it and let it fall to the ground. Oh God it was wonderful how her hands lightly touched my skin and her finger nails gently scratched me…I wanted her to kiss me so bad…I wanted her to take me and fuck me so bad! She leaned in close to me as she wrapped her hands around my back and unhooked my bra.

"You have to be patient with Mikayla," She whispered in my ear, "She is learning how to love so sometimes she may come across a little harsh but she does and will care for you."

I nod my head and let out a small moan when she takes my ear and sucks it as she pulls the straps of my bra off my shoulders and it falls to the ground. She steps back a little and looks at me.

"God, you are so beautiful." She whispers and slowly brings her hands to my breasts and her fingers barely touch my sensitive skin and nipples as she eases herself to her knees. I close my eyes and moan again. God she was good! Just her light seductive touches had me going crazy! Her hands then glide up my thighs under my skirt as she looks up in my eyes and I look down and smile at her lovely ocean blue orbs. God she is just lovely…so beautiful. Her fingers slide under the waist band of my panties and she slowly pulls then down and her fingers touch my now extremely wet center and I let out a gasp and she giggles and feigns an innocent look. When my panties are around my ankles I step put of them and once again her hands go up my legs and on the outside of my skirt. I feel and hear the zipper of my skirt coming down and it to soon falls to the floor.

Miley runs her tongue seductively up my right leg and stops at my inner thigh and I try to grab her head to push her further to me…to make her mouth touch my wet sex but she pulls away and stands up as her clothes body rubs against my naked one.

"I want to…so bad, but I can't…not yet." She whispers and I understood. She was not allowed to have me until Lilly and Mikayla said she could. I nod and she steps back and looks over me and smiles. "Yes…you are very beautiful." She says softly and then kneels by the side of the once more.

"Come, Ashley, let us show you how much we love you." Lilly said and held her hand out. I swallow hard and walk slowly to her and take her hand and she pulls me gently to the bed.

"Miley, you may undress and join us as well. Since this is Ashley's first night with us she should experience all of us." I heard Mikayla say as Lilly was kissing me.

"Yes, Mistress…and thank you, M'am." Miley replied.

I woke up from a deep exhausted sleep and looked at the clock. It was well after ten in the morning but we deserved to sleep late. The four of us made love and well…to be candid…fucked each others brains out…well into the morning. I did things and had things done to me that I never thought or even knew I would and could do. I reached such physical and emotion pleasure that several times I actually thought I would pass out from the shear bliss of my orgasms. I grin a stupid silly grin as I untangle Miley's arm from me and Lilly's leg from the other side. I did not want to move…I wanted to lay here with these three girls…these three girls I loved so completely…forever. But my bladder had other ideas. I ease out of bed and had to crawl to the foot of the bed to get up as not to wake the others. I feel a hand on my leg and look over my shoulder and see Mikayla smiling at me.

"Where are you going, baby." She says in a tired and hoarse voice. She was very vocal and screamed a lot last night…hell we all did.

"I have to pee…go back to sleep, honey, I'll be back." I whisper and she grins and wraps herself around Lilly and closes her eyes.

After I went to the bathroom a walked back into the room and just stared at them for a moment. God the three of them looked so beautiful…so lovely…even with their hair all mussed and makeup smeared. I loved them…I truly did and I was happy...so happy. I never felt this happy or this loved as I did with them. I crawl back into the bed, this time on the outside next to Mikayla, and wrap myself around her and snuggle close as I close my eyes to go back to sleep. I was ready…I was ready to love the three of them and I was ready to accept my role in the relationship. Miley would help me…of that I had no doubt…and Lilly and Mikayla would teach me as well…I would be a good submissive to them…and a wonderful lover.

I was so happy and blind at the same time. If I could have seen into the future I would never have done this. I would have rejected their love even if it hurt me to do so…but I can't see into the future…none of us could. If we could we would have stopped what we did. We had many months of wonderful love, caring, and decedent sex and I became what I wanted at the time and what they wanted me to become for them and I loved it…I craved it as Miley did, but one of us made a choice in the future. A choice that ruined us all, a choice that caused four hearts to break, a choice that ruined not only our love but our friendship as well. One of us made a choice that killed the Four Goddess.

_**I was going to add a huge sex scene here with all four girls, but I wanted this chapter to be more emotional…to show that their relationship is not about just kinky sex and domination but how they all love one another so much.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just thought I would throw this chapter in for a filler since this story is only about 4 chapters long. Plus it does show the relationship of how the girls are and umm…it is kind of hot…lol.**_

_**Wow this got longer than I intended…sorry about that but if you like decadence then it should hold you interest. I got carried away with my own desires…lol.**_

_**Warning – yes it includes hard sex scene and BDSM – so if you don't like that then don't read.**_

Ashley walked up the walkway to the house she shared with Lilly, Mikayla, and Miley with a hand full of two paper grocery bags; she always preferred paper because she liked to recycle. Mikayla brought the house for them to live in while they all attended UCLA so they could all be together and not in separate dorms as well as the other reason they wanted to live together. All four of them were involved in a relationship with each other. Ashley and Miley were the submissive girls to their Mistresses Mikayla and Lilly. Then Mikayla added a few options to the house…like the playroom in the basement that Ashley had yet to see. She was dying to see it but Lilly and Mikayla told her she was not ready yet and she had to be patient. They had been in the house only a month but moved in before school started in three weeks.

Ashley fumbled with her keys when the door opened giving her a little startl. She smiled at Lilly and then her jaw dropped and she almost let go of the bags in her hands when she got a good look at the blonde. Lilly had her hair pulled back in a single pony tail and the sides were tight against her head. Ashley noticed she wore more makeup than usual but what got her attention the most was the outfit she had on. Lilly was wearing a black one piece latex outfit that was cut like a very revealing one piece swimsuit and she was wearing black fishnet stockings held up by black garters. On her feet were black highly polished boots that came up her thighs almost to her crotch. Ashley thought Lilly looked very sexy indeed…sexy and devilishly wicked.

"Go put the groceries away and meet me in the den." Lilly ordered with a smirk.

"Y…yes, Ma'am." Ashley replied and hurried to do so. She knew Lilly wanted to play with her and she was getting turned on with the thought. She had no idea where Mikayla and Miley were…they were home she knew…but she did not know where. _Most_ _likely they were in the playroom_, Ashley thought with a little regret…she wanted to see the room so bad.

Ashley quickly put the groceries away and walked to the den and saw Lilly sitting on the couch; the Asian girl quickly dropped to her knees as she had been trained to do. She looked up at Lilly, knowing it was wrong since she had been instructed to always look down until told otherwise, but she had to see the vision of loveliness that was her blonde Mistress. She gave Lilly a smile that held lust and wanting. She was already wet between her legs thinking of the things her Mistress wanted to do with her.

"Stand and strip, Ashley." Lilly commanded.

"Yes, Mistress." Ashley replied and did as she was told. She took her clothes off quickly knowing if Lilly wanted her to go slow she would have been told to go slow.

Once the Asian girl was naked she was in motion to drop back to her knees when Lilly told her to remain standing. The blonde Mistress got off the couch and walked around Ashley looking her over like a lioness looks over wounded prey. Ashley, who had been in this situation a number of times before for both Lilly and Mikayla, stood with her back straight and her hands behind her back as Lilly "inspected" her. She suddenly gave a gasp of surprise when she felt cold steel on her wrists and heard the sound of handcuffs being attached to her wrists.

"Bend over." Lilly ordered.

Ashley did as she was told and then grunted as Lilly bent her over more and then the blonde girl kicked her feet wider apart. She let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Lilly insert a finger in the wet fold between her legs.

"You are already wet, Ashley. Are you expecting pleasure today?" Lilly teased as she made a circular motion with her finger causing Ashley to moan again.

"N…no, Mistress." Ashley managed to reply.

"You're not…strange you body seems to think you are. Tell me, Ashley, why are you not expecting pleasure?" Lilly teased as her finger continued to work inside Ashley.

"Be…be…because that…ohhhh…that is up to ohhh…Mistress…if…if I am to…ohhh God…get p…pleasure." Ashley gasped out between moans. Lily was driving her made with desire.

Lilly withdrew her finger causing Ashley to moan again but this time in disappointment. She felt Lilly's finger on her lips and opened her mouth as expected to clean her Mistress's finger. She licked and sucked Lilly's finger enjoying the taste of herself.

"Very good, Ashley, you are learning so well." Lilly continued to tease.

Lilly withdrew her finger from the submissive girl's mouth and Ashley gave a grunt of discomfort as she felt something slick slide into her ass. She was not a novice to anal sex having been introduced to it by her two Mistresses and she enjoyed it a great deal but the initial penetration was always a discomfort at first. She started to relax and soon the discomfort was replaced with a pleasurable sensation. Suddenly Ashley let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt the object inside her vibrate and she would have fell to the floor if the seat of the couch did not stop her.

She was on her knees, her hand cuffed behind, and her face buried in the seat of the couch as she moaned. She felt her pussy get wetter and could actually feel her inner thighs get slick from her own fluid. She moaned into the couch. She wanted to beg and plead Lilly to have sex with her…to penetrate her…to fuck her until she came, but Ashley knew the rules…she was not allowed to beg for that this early in their games.

"A vibrating egg, Ashley…it seems you like it." Lilly taunted her and then Ashley's moans of pleasure were soon mixed with a whimper of pain as Lilly pulled her head up by her long silky black hair. "Answer me when I ask you a question!" Lilly yelled at her.

"Yesss…ohhh God yess…I…I…loooove it." Ashley gasped out and her head dropped back to the couch when Lilly let go of her hair. Lilly placed her mouth next to Ashley's ear.

"Good…today is a special day for you, Ashley…today you get introduced to the play room." Lilly whispered in her ear. "Today you will truly become our slave. Does that excite you?"

"Y…y…yeees…M…Mistress." Ashley could barely talk now…she wanted to orgasm so bad but she knew if she was going to that wonderful playroom she so long desired to see it would be a long time before she was granted the wonderful release of her orgasm. Ashley knew Lilly and Mikayla would take their time with her. She gave a sigh and relaxed when Lilly turned off the vibrator.

"Get up, Ashley; Mistress Mikayla and Miley are waiting for our company." Lilly said and pulled Ashley to her feet. Lilly then attached a leash and collar around Ashley's neck.

Lilly walked her down the hall and to the door that was normally locked that lead into the basement. Ashley felt a mixture of excitement and fear as they approached the door. She asked Miley several times what was in the playroom and Miley would tell her she was not aloud to speak to her about it but would smile and say "fun things" and giggle. Ashley noted that the pad lock was off, Lilly and Mikayla had the only two keys, and before Lilly opened the closed door she turned to Ashley and kissed her on the lips passionately. Ashley moaned in the pleasure of the kiss and allowed the blonde's tongue to enter her parted lips. Soon…much too soon for Ashley…Lilly pulled back and ran her fingers through the other girl's black hair.

"Trust us, Ashley, what ever you see trust us." Lilly said softly. Ashley bit her lower lip and nodded. Her fear was getting stronger but she did trust Lilly and Mikayla completely.

"Remember, Ashley…there is no shame in using your safeword. You are not like Miley…this is not a competition so if you have to use it then use it. But don't be too quick on using it…don't let the fear overcome your pleasure. Trust us to know how far to take you." Lilly said softly again.

Ashley swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

She had played with both Lilly and Mikayla separately and together at times as well as Miley with them, and she had used her safeword on occasion with them as well. But that "play" had been just paddling and even the use of a flogger on occasion as well as various toys and nothing very hard core. She did notice that when Miley was with them at those times the brown haired girl could take a lot of the pain and never used her safeword. But at times Ashley had to when the pain became too much to endure. She also knew she tended to have to use it more with Mikayla than with Lilly. But both Mistresses respected her safeword and would stop as soon as she used it. Even Mikayla would stop and cradle Ashley in her arms and kiss her tears away and make love to her after she got rough with her. Ashley even admitted to herself and Miley that sometimes she used her safeword when not needed just to have Mikayla be sweet and gentle with her. Miley would laugh at that and of course kept her secret. Both girls were submissive "sisters" and they shared little secrets like that with one another.

Their sex was not always about domination and pain…there were many times they all made love together in one bed or paired off separately to make love. Ashley loved those times but she had to admit to herself she also got very aroused and excited when she was being dominated as well. Months ago she never would have thought she would have done anything like this…yeah she had her brief fantasies when she found out about Miley and Lilly's relationship, but she never really thought she would be a part of it…and she was very glad she was. She loved the three other girls dearly and they loved her just as much. Ashley loved Arnold…she loved Arnold a great deal at one time but his love could never compare to what she felt in this house with Lilly, Mikayla, and Miley…maybe…just maybe she felt a little more love for Mikayla than the other two but she loved all three of them.

But Ashley and Miley's service went beyond the sexual. They served Lilly and Mikayla in all ways, well except the cooking…the two girls still could not master the culinary arts. They got up earlier than Lilly and Mikayla to prepare the rooms and the house for their Mistresses morning routine, they groomed the two dominate girls, washed them when allowed, cleaned the house, washed their clothes…all of it Ashley and Miley did for their Mistresses. Lilly and Mikayla chose their outfits for the day, chose what they ate when at home and out on dinner dates, and basically controlled their lives and both girls would have had it no other way. They enjoyed it…relished in it and in return Lilly and Mikayla took care and protected Ashley and Miley like true Mistresses should.

"Well…shall we dear." Lilly said with a grin and opened the door.

Lilly lead Ashley down the stairs by the collar into a well lit basement. As they walked down the stairs and the closer they got to the bottom the Asian submissive heard a several "smacking sounds" and muffled cries. She knew by the sounds that it was a paddle against flesh…she heard it many times before and also felt it many times before. She knew Mikayla was paddling Miley and that got her even more aroused as they walked down the stairs. They turned the small corner at the bottom of the stairs and Ashley got her first look at the denied playroom.

The first sight she saw and could not take her eyes off of was Miley and Mikayla. Mikayla was dressed very similar to Lilly but her outfit was a crimson color and her hair was down, Mikayla hated to wear her hair up, and Ashley thought she looked so sexy with a hard leather paddle in her hand that had metal studs on the head of the paddle. Ashley's eyes then focused on Miley. Her sister submissive was bent over a padded bean of some sort. The bench had a padded "step" about two feet off the ground and Miley's knees rested on the "step" and her butt was positioned up in the air. Next to the bench was another on, empty now, just like it. Ashley saw the other girl's butt cheeks were already as red as an overripe tomato. She heard Mile whimper and could tell the girl had a ball gag in her mouth when Mikayla stopped her spanking and turned to Ashley and Lilly. Ashley was pulled to her knees by Lilly using the leash.

Ashley got on her knees and waited for Mikayla to reach her and she took the opportunity to view the rest of the room. Against one wall were two X crosses with shackles on the top and bottom, on another wall were sets of shackles, on the ceiling were two large hooks that were attached to two separate pulley systems, on another wall hung various paddles and whips and floggers, in one corner of the room was a bed that looked queen size and had shackles and feet cuffs attached to the head board and foot board, and Ashley tried to see some more of the room but Mikayla was on her now and the brunette Mistress pulled her head back hard by her hair causing her to whimper out.

"Welcome, Ashley, I do think you will enjoy your time here. I was just getting Miley warmed up." Mikayla chuckled.

"Y…yes, Mistress." Ashley stammered. She was excited but also fearful of some of the things she saw in the room.

"Today is a special day, Ashley…did you know that?" Mikayla teased her and pulled her hair harder.

"N…n…no, Mistress." Ashley got real scared…did she forget one of their birthdays? No that was not it…she knew those…what did she forget? _Oh God…what did I forget? They are going to punish me…damn damn damn…I am so stupid!_ Her mind went crazy trying to remember why the day was special but she came up blank. Suddenly Ashley gave a loud moan of pleasure as Lilly turned on the vibrating egg that was inside of her.

Mikayla looked at Lilly and grinned, "Lillian, did you do something naughty to Ashley?"

Lilly smiled, "Just having a little fun."

Mikayla made a tsking sound, "Well take it out of her, silly."

Lilly pouted and stood Ashley up, bent her over, and removed the egg. "I was just having fun." She said in a child like voice that made Ashley giggle and Mikayla chuckle.

Mikayla smiled at Lilly and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and then pulled back, "You are so silly sometimes…but I love you for it. Now would you mind getting Miley so we may proceed?"

Lilly grinned and kissed Mikayla again quickly and walked over to Miley while Mikayla forced Ashley back to her knees and then walked to a table across the room. Ashley's watched Mikayla walk away and wanted her so bad right now…she wanted Mikayla to take her and dominate her and fuck her and then make love to her. She then glanced at Lilly and Miley when she heard Miley voice after Lilly removed the gag.

"Please…please don't…more…please give me more." Miley begged. Her desire for pain was intense after the paddling she received from Mikayla.

Lilly pulled Miley's hair back and Miley moaned in the pleasure it gave her, "No, Miley, this is about Ashley right now and you know it! Stop your begging!"

"I…I am sorry, Mistress…please…please forgive me for being selfish." Miley whimpered out as Lilly unbound her from the spanking bench.

"Go and kneel next to her." Lilly commanded and walked back to Ashley.

Ashley did not understand what was going on…Lilly said this was about her and she did not understand it and Mikayla said it was a special day and she knew the other girls knew it was not her birthday…she was confused. She smiled at Miley when the girl knelt beside her and grinned at her.

"Mistress, may…may I kiss her…please." Miley asked Lilly in an innocent like voice.

Lilly gave Miley a loving smile, "Of course you may, dear."

Ashley beamed a smile at that and turned to Miley and her sister submissive leaned in and kissed her deep and passionate as their tongues entered each other's mouths. Both girls desired to put their arms around one another but they were both cuffed behind their backs. Both Miley and Ashley pushed themselves against one another and moaned in pleasure and finally Miley had to pull back gasping for air.

"I love you, Ashley." She whispered.

"I love you to, Miley." Ashley whispered back and smiled.

Mikayla was now standing over the girls next to Lilly and smiled down at Ashley, "Ashley, we all love you…me, Lilly, and Miley and we think it is time to give you this. We hope you except it." She held a box in front of Ashley.

Ashley's eyes grew wide at the unexpected gift and she nodded for Mikayla to open the box for her. Mikayla did and Ashley felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the contents of the box. It was a gold choker bar necklace and had two charms attached to it. One was an Egyptian Cross and the other was a Celtic Cross with a Caladaugh symbol entwined in it. Ashley knew what it was…Miley had the sister necklace around her neck. It was a collar from her two Mistresses. A symbol of the love they had for her and the bond of Dominant and submissive. It meant they truly loved her and wanted to protect her and own her. Ashley, tears running down her face, just nodded her head in rapid motions. She could not find the words to speak as she felt her heart would burst from its chest.

Mikayla put the collar around Ashley's neck and got to her knees and took the Asian girl in her arms and kissed her hard and passionate. She drew back and smiled, "I do love you, my eastern beauty." She stood up and Lilly repeated what Mikayla did and whispered in Ashley's ear she loved her. Ashley was crying with happiness and she glanced at Miley and noticed the other girl had tears in her eyes as she smiled at her.

"Now shall we truly celebrate this occasion." Mikayla said with a grin.

"Oh of course we shall." Lilly replied. She then looked at Miley and Ashley, "Well girls, shall we?"

Ashley nodded her head knowing what was going to happen…or at least she had a good idea and she wanted it…she felt she needed it right now. She felt the desire to be dominated by this two lovely Mistresses she loved so much.

"Hell yeah!" Miley said loudly and then put her head down, "Sorry, Mistresses."

"Safeword, Ashley?" Mikayla asked in a stern voice.

"R…red, M'am." Ashley replied.

"Miley, we won't even bother to ask you…since you never use it anyway." Mikayla said with a cruel smile and Lilly chuckled.

Ashley was suddenly pulled to her feet by her hair by Mikayla, "I want her first." The brunette Mistress commented and pulled Ashley to one of the spanking benches and as her Mistress was locking her in she saw Lilly was placing Miley in the other on. The dominant girls did not gag either of the submissive girls and they could hear the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor of the basement as Mikayla and Lilly walked to the wall were the cruel devices of torture hung.

"Ash…Ash." Miley whispered and Ashley glanced at her. "It will be ok…trust them and if you have to use your safe word, baby."

Ashley smiled at Miley even through she felt fear…fear and desire. She loved how Miley looked after her and helped her. Ashley heard the heels clicking again and tried to turn her head to see what instrument of "pleasure" Mikayla chose but she could not turn her head around to get a good look. She started trembling gin fear and anticipation and suddenly let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure as she felt the object strike her naked butt. That was Mikayla…she never gave a warning or teased before she struck. Lilly would have teased her with the object and caress her but with it before she struck her, but Mikayla just went for the "kill" so to speak. Ashley cried out again as the object stuck her once more. She determined by the pain it gave her that it was a riding crop or a cane of some sort. She braced herself again when she heard Miley cry out in pain and she glanced at the girl and she saw extreme desire and lust in Miley's eyes. Ashley knew Miley like the pain…she got off on it but she never saw the extreme Miley went to before and she knew tonight she was going to see it. Ashley cried out again as Mikayla struck her another time.

Miley let out a yell as the rattan cane Lilly was using her stuck her bare butt and she loved it…she relished in it and wanted more…so much more. The pain was her addiction and she knew tonight she would feed off the pain and she would have that blissful orgasm and then they would take her to that euphoric state…her subspace. Miley cried out again as Lilly struck her another time and she was so aroused and wet she wanted more…needed more. She knew Ashley would beg off soon and use her safe word but Miley was at past the point of concern for Ashley. Before the domination started she was worried for the other girl she loved but now as Lilly caned her ass and her desire took hold of her all she cared about was the pain…receiving that wonderful pain. She had not been taken over the edge in months and now she was going to get it and she never wanted it to stop. She did not care about love or caring or kindness…all she cared about at this moment was the pain she so much desired. Again she cried out and this time simultaneously as Ashley as the two Mistresses continued their torments on the two girls. Tears soon started running down her face but she would not stop…she did not want it to stop regardless of how much it hurt her it gave her greater pleasure.

Lilly and Mikayla continued their canning of the two girls and soon their strikes were coordinated and they struck the girls at the same time. Both submissive girls cried out in pain and pleasure and Mikayla soon eased her strikes on Ashley. Both her and Lilly enjoyed playing with the girls like this but they were no sadists. They loved the two girls and cared for them and knew how much each could take. Mikayla knew Ashley was not like Miley…Miley would go on all night like this if Lilly and Mikayla allowed her to…but not Ashley. So she eased up on the force of her blows and soon she heard the word as expected.

"Ohh…RED! Please…please red, Mistress!" Ashley cried out and Mikayla instantly stopped.

Ashley's head dropped down and she started sobbing as her butt felt like it was on fire. She lasted as long as she could but she felt she could take it no longer. She felt her head being gently picked up by her chin and looked into the lovely dark chocolate brown eyes of Mikayla.

"I…I am sorry, Mistress…I am so sorry." Ashley cried to her Mistress as tears ran down her face. "I…I could not do it anymore. Oh, Kayla, I am so sorry."

Mikayla smiled and leaned in and kissed Ashley's tears off her cheeks, "Shh…hush, baby, you did wonderful and I am so proud of you…now hush…you did the right thing." Mikayla whispered and kissed Ashley on the lips gently. "Let's get you out of this thing and get you some water and rest some." Ashley gave Mikayla a small smile and nodded her head.

Lilly stopped her spanking of Miley when Ashley used her safeword and she paused to watch the scene and smiled with watery eyes and chest tight with emotion. The old Mikayla would have respected the safeword but she would have belittled the submissive for using it…verbally abused her and called her names and weak and a coward. But the new Mikayla was gentle and kind with Ashley and Lilly marveled at what love had done to Mikayla. How she allowed herself to love the other three girls and how she learned to let them love her and Lilly was amazed and pleased at the change. Plus Lily knew Mikayla was fonder of Ashley than she was of her or Miley and that was fine with her…she was fonder of Miley…each had their favorites and they did not begrudge each other for that. It was to be expected and there was no jealousy. They knew they all loved one another.

"Nooo…please…please more! Please don't stop!" Miley's pleading brought Lilly out of her thoughts. "Please Mistress…more…please more." Miley begged.

Miley wanted more pain…greater pain that just her butt being abused. She wanted the flogger or the whip! She wanted to feel her back burn in pain as the leather straps dug into her skin. Miley had enough of this "foreplay" she desired real pain now.

"So Miley wants more does she?" Lily taunted and took the cane and ran it seductively over Miley's back.

"Yes…please yes, Mistress…please more." Miley begged.

Lilly dripped the cane and walked around to Miley's front and pulled head up by her hair. "So my little pain slut wants more…oh you will get more Miley…so much more but it will be on my terms not yours!" Lilly hiss harshly. "You cum only when you are told to!"

Lilly glanced at Mikayla and Ashley and saw Ashley on her knees drinking a bottled water and Mikayla standing over her running her hand gently through the black silky hair. Lilly gave Mikayla a questionable look and Mikayla bent down and whispered something in Ashley's ear. Ashley smiled and looked at Miley and nodded enthusiastically. Lilly chuckled.

Miley gasped in the pain of her hair being pulled and she wanted to beg…no not beg she wanted to scream at Lilly to give her more pain. She wanted to have an orgasm form the pain…something that had been so long denied her. Oh she had wonderful orgasms with the three other girls but the one she got from pain was her fix for her addiction…that and the pain itself she wanted…and her subspace…she needed to feel her high from her subspace.

"No, Miley, not yet…you come last tonight. Tonight is Ashley's night and you will not ruin it for her!" Lilly yelled as if she could read Miley's mind. She couldn't of course…but she could read the desire in the brown haired girl. "Ashley is going to fuck your ass first…and you will not cum!" Lilly reminded her.

"Noo…please…please hurt me first…please, Lilly…please! I…I can't take it anymore…please….I…" Miley begged but was cut short by a slap on her face.

"Shut up! I told you that you will not ruin it for her!"

"Y…y..yes Mistress." Miley replied aloud but her thoughts as her desire for pain was fuck Ashley! I want more! But she knew better to speak those thoughts aloud because if she did she would be denied what she craved as punishment. It was not that she did not care for Ashley and she was very happy the two Mistresses finally collared her sister submissive but her desire was over whelming her and it consumed her.

Lilly watched as Mikayla pulled Ashley to her feet again and cuffed her hands behind her once more and then helped Ashley into the harness of the strap on. Lilly smirked as she bent down and ran her tongue over Miley's now very red butt and slipped her tongue deep into Miley's tight hole causing the bound submissive to moan in pleasure. Lilly heard Ashley give a small cry and then anther one and she glanced over to her in curiosity and saw that Mikayla had attached nipple clamps to the other girl's nipples and the clamps were attached by a small chain. Lilly giggled and then stood up and placed a lubricated finger inside Miley as Ashley was led over to the girl by Mikayla, who was pulling Ashley behind her by the chain attached to the clamps.

Lilly moved in front of Miley and started taking off her clothes as Miley gave a loud whimper or both pain and pleasure when Ashley penetrated her anally. The pain was soon replaced with a pleasing sensation as the Asian girl thrust in her slow. Miley was moaning in the delightful feeling when Lilly pulled her head up by her hair and she saw the blonde girl was not naked.

"You are going to please me while she fucks you, Miley. But we have rules. One rule is you do not come. The next rule is you had better make me cum before Ashley does. If you break any of theses rules you do not get what you really desire." Lilly pulled Miley's hair harder. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y…yes Mistress." Miley replied. She knew this was going to be hard. She was close to the edge already from the previous play tonight and now tasting Lilly and with Ashley penetrating her anally she was going to have to fight hard to control her orgasm.

Lilly grinned and stepped closer, spread her legs, and pushed Miley's head in between her legs. Miley greedily started licking and sucking on Lilly's very wet center between her legs and then lifted her head and gave a loud moan as Ashley started trusting faster and harder into her. Lilly pulled Miley's face back down between her legs and yelled at her not to stop until she comes.

Ashley was thrusting harder into Miley and enjoying the various sensations. Her hard nipples were sore and hurting from the tight clamps and Mikayla stood behind her using her hands to press the clamps tighter to her. She was moaning at the pain and pleasure it gave her and then there was the pleasing sensation on her clit. The strap on had a vibrating nub on the harness that rubbed and teased her clit as she fucked Miley. And then Miley herself…Ashley was getting very excited at seeing Miley's wonderful butt and hearing the other girl's muffled moans of pleasure as Lilly held her face to her crotch.

Ashley gave a small scream as Mikayla twisted one of the clamps, "Fuck her, Ashley, and I want you to come." Mikayla whispered in Ashley's ear and Ashley started thrusting harder and was on the verge of her own orgasm only to be intensified by her dark haired Mistress giving her nipples painful torture.

Lilly had her head thrown back and was in ecstasy as Miley's tongue and mouth worked her and she knew soon she would come herself and she pulled Miley's hair harder and forced the girl deeper inside her. Lilly was moaning and let out a sharp gasp as Miley's tongue finally focused on her clit and she was almost at the edge when she heard Ashley cry out in pain and Lilly looked up at the girl.

Mikayla had grabbed a wooden leather covered paddle and was smacking Ashley's butt as she continued to penetrate Miley. The sensation of the now burning pain, the painful tightness on her dark brown nipples, and then vibrating of her clit was close to sending her over the edge. She was about to release her orgasm as well. But it was Lilly who reached hers first. Seeing Ashley getting spanked and Miley's talented tongue to her over the edge and she twisted her hand in Miley's long thick brown hair and screamed out her orgasm calling Miley's name. Her body tensed and her legs quivered as she came and came and finally let go of Miley and fell to the floor, her shaking legs unable to hold her up.

Miley, enjoying the taste of Lilly's orgasm on her tongue and in her mouth was also getting close. Ashley was thrusting into her hard and she could and had an orgasm from anal sex but she did not want that…she wanted more and Lilly told her if she came before Ashley she would not get what she wanted, what she craved, and what had been denied her for so long. She was fighting it but knew if Ashley continued she would lose control.

"Ohhh…please….please come Ashley…please don't make me!" Miley screamed out. "Please don't…Ohhhh….please don't make me!"

Ashley, being close herself, with all the sensations and now hearing Miley beg did come. She let out a loud long scream of pleasure and thrust into Miley one more time and collapsed her body against the bound girl as her orgasm took her. Mikayla continued to paddle her butt to add to increase the pleasure and Ashley's body convulsed more as another wave of pleasure washed over her. When her orgasm slated Ashley remained collapsed and panting as she lay on top of Miley and she was soon pulled off of the other girl by Mikayla. Mikayla led Ashley to the bed, took off the strap on device, and held her tight.

"You ok, baby." Mikayla asked the girl as she unlocked the handcuffs.

"Ummm…oh yeah…I am much better than ok. That was awesome." Ashley said in a tired voice but with a huge grin on her face. Mikayla chuckled and looked at Lilly who was getting off the floor.

"Well, Lillian, can you handle Miley in your state or shall I?" She asked the blonde.

Lilly smiled at Mikayla, "Oh I can handle her…but who she wants to give her what she needs is anther question." Lilly lifted Miley's head up by her hair. "So, Miley, you have done very well and you are going to get what you want, but who do you want to give it to you?"

Miley adverted her eyes from Lilly. "M…Mikayla." She whispered and felt hurt by her own answer. She loved Lilly more that Mikayla and while Lilly had taken her over the edge with the pain several times the blonde dominant could not compare to the sadistic streak Mikayla seemed to have when giving her what she needed and tonight she needed Mikayla.

Lilly smiled at Miley, noting the hurt and shame in the other girl's voice. "Hey…it's ok, Miles, I understand…plus when we are done here you are coming to my bed tonight."

Miley gave Lilly a smile, "I love you, Lilly." She whispered and Lilly leaned down and kissed the other girl.

"I love you to, baby." Lilly whispered and stood up and got dressed. She then walked over to the bed and took Ashley in her arms and kissed her deep and passionately as Mikayla walked over to the wall and grabbed a few items off their holding hooks.

"Having fun, Ash." Lilly grinned and Ashley could just nod her head and giggle. "Well just hold me and watch Mikayla and Miley. You have never seen this before so don't be scared."

Ashley nodded and was confused at what Lilly was talking about. She saw Mikayla walk to Miley and released her from the spanking bench, stand her up, un-cuff her hands from behind her back, and then attached another se of cuff to her wrists this time in front of her body. Mikayla then walked Miley to the hook dangling from the ceiling and attached a D ring in the center of the chains on the cuffs to the hook. Once Miley was secure she stepped away and walked to the pulley and pressed a green button. Miley let out a gasp as her body was pulled off the floor and her arms stretched above her head. She moaned as the muscles in her arms were pulled and tugged and her feet kicked desperately to find some ground.

Miley will her body to relax. She had done this before…many times before…and she fought the fear of being suspended and calmed down. She wanted this, she desired this, she craved this, and she was aroused more than ever tonight knowing she was going to get what she craved. She let out a loud gasp as she felt ice cold water hit her body and she twisted herself around to look at Mikayla. The dark haired girl was standing away from her with a large plastic bucket in her hand and she was laughing.

"I had to decrease your arousal, Miley, so you could get what you truly desire. As excited as you are right now you may come to soon and we both know you don't want that…plus being wet will make the whip hurt more." Mikayla told her.

"Y…y…y…yes Mistress." Miley replied and her teeth chattered. Mikayla was right…her arousal was decreased…she was still excited but not as much as she was before.

Mikayla put down the bucket and picked up the "tool" she was going to use, a cat o nine tails, and she brought the whip back and swung down hard across Miley's back. Miley screamed when the whip connected to her skin and then she screamed a second time as the whip fell across her butt. Mikayla was right, her wet skin increased the pain and she loved it. Oh it hurt her…it hurt her terribly but the pleasure she got from it was greater than the hurt.

After she was struck twice and screamed out twice Ashley grabbed Lilly's thighs, her nails digging into Lilly's leg. "Stop! Stop, Mikayla…you're hurting her!" Ashley screamed and she felt tears in her eyes.

She had seen Miley spanked and flogged and she herself had the same treatment but she never saw this…she never heard Miley scream out like she did. She never knew Mikayla could be so cruel…and Lilly….sweet, caring, and kind Lilly…was just watching as she held Ashley tighter.

Mikayla turned and looked at Ashley and smiled, "Do you truly want me to stop? I will if you tell me to…but you have to tell Miley it was your choice not mine." Mikayla walked to Miley and turned her body to face Ashley, "She wants it to stop, Miley. Our sweet Ashley is concerned for you….tell her if you want it to stop. I am going to let her decide if I should continue or not."

Miley lifted her head and with tears from the pain running down her cheeks she looked at Ashley, "No…please…please don't let her stop, Ashley…please don't let her stop." Miley begged in gasping breaths.

Ashley looked at Lilly, "She…she wants this?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes she does…she gets off on it and can actually orgasm from it, Ash. If…if you want to leave and not watch we can…you and I can go upstairs and wait. I…I had to leave the room the first time myself so there is not shame in it."

Ashley looked back at Miley and then her eyes focused on the whip in Mikayla's hand. "I…I…I want to watch…I…I want to see her do it." She whispered. Lilly kissed her forehead and the Asian girl smiled and looked up at Lilly again, "Just…just hold me tight while she does it."

Lilly nodded and held Ashley tight and nodded for Mikayla to continue. Mikayla brought the whip up again and once more brought it across Miley's back and again Miley screamed and Lilly felt Ashley wince but the girls' eyes never left Miley.

Miley screamed more and more as Mikayla whipped and begged for the other girl to stop bur Mikayla continued. Miley had not used her safe word and the dark haired girl knew she would not use it. She knew how to control Miley and what to give her and how much. Mikayla was very experienced in dealing with Miley and the girls need for pain. She continued her strikes doing her best not to hot the same spot over and over and would alternate her blows between the back and the butt of the suspended girl. Soon Miley's screamed less and less and Mikayla knew what was happening. Miley was entering her subspace. The euphoric feeling she got when her body released its natural chemicals and she stopped feeling the pain and would actually get high from the feeling. It was something Miley wanted and craved and one of the reasons she enjoyed the pain so much. But Mikayla wanted Miley to come before she slipped away so she stopped and laid down the whip.

"Nooooo….pleaaaaseee…noooo…more…please more…don't do this to me…please! You…you promised me." Miley pleaded with Mikayla.

"Ashley, come here and get on your knees and please Miley with you mouth so she may come." Mikayla said and picked up a paddle off the floor.

Lilly gave Ashley a small push and the Asian girl got on her hands and knees before Miley and started pleasing the other girl orally. Miley did her best to push her pelvic area into Ashley's wanting mouth and moaned and then cried out as Mikayla struck her already sore butt with the paddle. After five more strikes she picked up the whip again and once more started on the girl's back.

It did not take long for Miley come and she came hard into Ashley's mouth. Her body tightened and bucked as her orgasm hit her and she cried out over and over and then she slipped away. She not longer felt the pain of the whip as her orgasm stopped and her body slipped into the subspace. That morphine like high she got.

Miley giggled, "That tickles, Ash." She said in a spacey voice.

Ashley looked up and licked around her mouth to get as much as Miley's wonderful fluid as she could and smiled at the other girl.

"You are sooo pretty…pretty Ashley." Miley giggled again.

"Is…is she ok?" Ashley asked Mikayla.

Mikayla chuckled, "Yes dear she is fine…she is in her subspace and will be fine."

"Subspace? What…what is that?"

Mikayla nodded to Lilly, who got off the bed and walked over to Miley and held her body while Mikayla lowered her to the ground. Lilly helped walk a disoriented Miley to the bed and laid her down and then laid next to her.

Mikayla held her hand out to Ashley, "Come, dear, and I will explain it to you and then you and I will have fun in my room…it seems I am the only one who has yet to come tonight."

Ashley took Mikayla's hand and smiled, "Well, Mistress, I just may have to do something about that."

Mikayla laughed, "Yes you will, baby, you will indeed." She led Ashley up the stairs.

"Will…will Miley be ok?" Ashley asked once that got out of the basement.

"Of course…she will come down and crash but Lilly knows how to take care of her will see to her and take very good care of her." Mikayla stopped and looked at Ashley. "So…what did you think of Miley and her need?"

Ashley took a deep breath, "It was scary…but…also just freaking awesome…I mean she hinted about it and I knew she liked the pain more than me…but that…that was just…umm..wow." She looked away from Mikayla, "But…I…I don't think I could do that, Kayla, and that scares me."

"Why, baby, why does it scare you?" Mikayla asked.

"I…I don't want you or Lilly to…umm…well…make me leave because I can't do that." Ashley admitted.

Mikayla laughed and kissed Ashley gently, "Silly girl, we would not expect you to and we would never ask you to leave…we love you." She then gave Ashley a playful grin, "Now if you ever want to try it…well…we can see about that."

Ashley laughed, "How about for tonight I just go up into Mistress Mikayla's room and do all kind of dirty naughty things to please her."

Mikayla joined Ashley's laughter and led the Asian girl up to her room.

Lilly was gently stroking Miley's hair and holding her tight. "Lilly…oh my Lilly Bear…I loooove you, Lilly." Miley giggled.

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley's cheek and continued to hold her. She knew soon Miley would crash and then she would start to feel the "abuse" her body took and she would need Lilly to take care of her. Lilly would do just that. She would bath the girl, put medicated cream on her welts…a few broke the skin a little, put her to bed, and then hold her while the slept.

"I love you to, Miles." Lilly said and Miley giggled again.


	4. Chapter 4

Several months later:

Lilly was sitting in her last class for the day and glancing at the clock every five minutes as the professor droned on and on about the theory of Supply and Demand. "Damn." She mumbled and caused the other students around her to giggle and chuckle at the very pretty but somewhat odd blonde. It was not like they or any other student on the large campus who knew her disliked her. Quite the opposite; she and her three beautiful friends were very popular to those who knew them but there was something not well…normal would not actually be the right word…just different…about them. They all lived as roommates in a large house off campus, nothing odd about that, but while they had friends…more like just hang out buddies or study friends on occasion, the four girls were almost always together when not in their different classes. They ignored the attempted recruitment of the most popular sororities and almost every social click on campus. Oh they had their extra curricular activities. Lilly was in some business clubs, the beautiful brunette Mikayla was in the drama club and took an active role in the productions of the campus theater. The lovely Miley with her long chestnut colored hair that was the envy to most girls on campus was really into music and very talented as she worked with the music department, and the sweet, kind, and very pretty Asian girl Ashley was highly involved in groups that helped the needy…especially sexual abused children, but though it all they were a very close knit group of four that would not allow others close enough to join their personal click.

Lilly blushed as she heard the snickers and just wished time would go by much faster. She fidgeted in her seat as she wished the class would hurry up and end as she had done the same in her first two classes of the day. This was her last class for today and she wanted to get home and quickly to spend the rest of her afternoon doing something else. Lilly smiled as she thought of that something else or someone else she would rather be doing. Her mind drifted to the long black hair and beautiful dark eyes of Mikayla. She had been aroused all day for some reason. "Aroused hell…I am fucking horny and want to get fucked!" She smiled at the thought.

When the class was finally over she rushed to her car and drove to her house that her and her three other girlfriends lived. Lilly smiled, _well we are girlfriends but much more…so much more_. She saw the cars of her other roommates in the driveway and grinned when she saw the one she was glad was home. Lilly walked into the house, strode into the living room and saw who she wanted. Mikayla was sitting on the corner of the couch, her legs drawn under her, a pen in her mouth chewing the tip, a text book in her lap she was focused on, and her new very stylish reading glasses on her face. Mikayla hated the glasses and hated wearing them but Lilly found them so sexy. Mikayla preferred to not wear them but her three other friends forced her to. Lilly barely glanced at the other girl in the room.

Ashley was studying while lying on the floor on her stomach with her books in front of her. Her legs were bent up in the air and she was moving them to a tune in her head as she studied. She was dressed in a plain white camisole top and short tight red shorts and her hair was piled up on her head and held to place by hair clips. She wore a black leather collar around her neck. She smiled when she heard the door open and knew Lilly was home. Ashley instinctually got up and kneeled on the floor with her head down as she waited for Lilly to enter the room.

Mikayla smiled and removed her glasses as Lilly quickly came to her and wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on her shoulder as her fingers started playing with Mikayla's long dark hair.

"Umm…so what do I owe this pleasure of the attention, my precious flower?" Mikayla asked with a grin.

Lilly smiled and lifted her head and started kissing Mikayla's neck as she moved the girl's book away from her lap and tossed it on the floor. "Umm…just glad to see you." Lilly said as she kissed Mikayla's neck.

Mikayla smiled and gave a little moan at the pleasant kisses, "Umm…I am always glad to see you, my dear Lilly. But I think you have something else on your mind."

Ashley knelt on the floor looking at her two Mistresses she loved and adored as her eyes filled with desire as she watched Lilly's obvious attempt at the seduction of Mikayla. She smiled and was silently pleading the two girls would hopefully include her eventually. Ashley hoped they would feel the need to dominate while they enjoyed one another and that need would be happily fulfilled by her. Her hopes were dashed when Lilly turned to her as she had her arms wrapped around Mikayla.

"Leave!" Lilly commanded sternly.

"Yes, Mistress." Ashley said and sadly gathered up her books and went into the kitchen to study. She knew better than to protest.

Mikayla giggled as Lilly started kissing her neck again, "I do believe you upset sweet Ashley. By the look in her eyes she was hoping for a little attention as well."

Lilly kept up her so far unsuccessful attempt at seducing the other girl, "I don't care…it is you I want today…all day."

Mikayla kissed Lilly passionately and drew back leaving the blonde wanting more. "I can see that, but I am sorry, Lils, as much as I would like to give you the pleasure you so obviously desire I have class in forty minutes and must be leaving soon."

Lilly sat up and crossed her arms and pouted, "Since when did you care so much about school."

Mikayla laughed, "Since I found out how much I like college. Don't be sad, love, why not use Ashley for your pleasures…she is ready to beg for it I believe."

Lilly turned her attention back to Mikayla and started kissing the girl's neck again, "But I want you…I want you today."

Mikayla knew what that meant. Sex between her and Lilly was different than with their two pets. When Lilly and she had sex one on one it was more love making than "fucking". It was not that all four girls did not love one another…they did and very deeply and there was never any jealousy involved when one of the two Mistress would pair off with one or sometimes both submissive girls or when Lilly and Mikayla would be alone together or when her and Lilly would allow Miley and Ashley their private play times. Yes when the Mistresses spent the night or time with their slaves alone there was "love making" at times as well as the domination sessions, but when Lilly and Mikayla were alone it was different. There was no domination between the two dominants. Yes there was the occasional mutual hair pulling and dirty talk but that was all. Both were to strong willed to try and dominant the other. Plus there were a few things they did with one another they never allowed their pets to do to them and Lilly wanted one of those few things today for some reason.

She started licking Mikayla's neck seductively, "Baby, I…I want you…I want you to fuck me…to well…you know what I want…please, baby."

Mikayla shivered at Lilly's words and her seductive licking and almost gave in…almost. "Ummm…Lilly, I really need to go to class…tonight…I promise, baby, just you and me."

Lilly pulled back and pouted again, "I want it now!" She looked at Mikayla and smiled, "Ok…I will take Ashley then…hell maybe Miley to…where is she?"

Mikayla grinned at Lilly's sexual appetite today, "Well, my sweet Lilly, you are horny today. But I must ask you to leave Miley alone today. She is being punished. I have restricted her to her room for a month. She is not allowed out of the house except for school things. I did not have time to punish her fully yet and will do so when I get home."

Lilly wrinkled her brow as she looked at the other girl, "What has she done this time?"

"Oh just being the Miley as she has been the last few weeks. I told her to make me lunch and she did not do as I asked. I will handle her, don't worry."

Lilly shook her head, "No…you go to class and put the thought from your beautiful head. I will handle Miley. I am getting tired of her attitude lately as well. She had been pissing me off with her little disobedient comments she thinks we don't hear." Lilly stood up, "I don't know what has gotten in to her but I'll handle her right now!" She stormed into the kitchen as Mikayla nodded and picked her book up to do some last minute adjustments on her home work.

Lilly marched into the kitchen and saw Ashley sitting at the table studying and before the Asian girl had time to get up and greet her mistress properly Lilly quickly took her arm and placed and attached a leash to the D ring on her collar. "Just follow me! You are going to please me this afternoon but I have to deal with your sister first and I want you to see what happens to little rebellious slaves just in case you get the notion in your pretty little head to start disrespecting us as well!" Lilly snapped.

Ashley swallowed hard and got up to follow the angry blonde girl. She had been witness to Miley's unlikely behavior lately and when she would try and ask her sister slave what was wrong, Miley would just snap at her and tell her to mind her own business and then remind Ashley that she was there first…she was their slave before Ashley was. Ashley thought Miley had recently become jealous of the once happy foursome and maybe she wanted out now. That thought made Ashley sad. Ashley loved Miley just as much as she loved her two Mistress and plus her and Miley shared other little things…things sister slaves share in secrets they hide from their Mistresses. Ashley adored Miley and while Lilly and Mikayla trained her it was Miley who showed her so much about how to be good slave for her two Mistresses. Ashley loved all three girls, but she had to admit that while she admired Miley as a perfect submissive it was Mikayla she loved the most. Mikayla who could be crueler than Lilly in her play and punishment but even with that it was her dark haired Mistress she loved just a little more than Lilly or Miley. They arrived at Miley's room and Lilly walked in without knocking as was her right.

Lilly walked in the room with Ashley trailing behind her on the leash and both girls saw Miley sitting up in her bed and she seemed to be giggling as she typed on her lap top. She looked up at Lilly and saw Ashley on her leash and let out a sigh as she closed her lap top and looked at Lilly. She assumed Lilly came to play with her along with Ashley and she really was not in the mood.

"Have you forgotten the rules, Miley! Get your ass off that fucking bed and on your fucking knees now!" Lilly screamed and Ashley gave a small jump.

Miley slowly got off the bed and walked to the middle of the room and dropped to her knees and bowed her head. Her movements were purposely slow. Lilly tugged Ashley's leash hard. "Go kneel next to her!" She ordered. Ashley quickly obeyed and as she kneeled down she gave Miley a small smile but Miley ignored her. Lilly walked to Miley and grabbed her hair and pulled her head up hard. Miley gave a whimper but just stared into Lilly's eyes defiantly.

"Where the hell is your collar, Miley! You know the rules…you and Ashley are to wear your leather collars around the house at all times! Where the fuck is it?" Lilly shouted and slapped Miley's face.

Miley's gave a small grunt from the slap and pointed to her desk. "On…on the desk, Ma'am."

Lilly looked at the desk and then quickly back at Miley's neck and noticed not only was she not wearing her black leather collar but more shocking was the fact that she was not wearing the 14k gold choker bar with the two charms. One charm was that of and Egyptian Cross and the other was an Irish cross and Caladaugh charm. Ashley wore its twin around her neck. Lilly saw Miley bow her head again and Lilly walked to her bed and sat down as she grabbed Miley's lap top and opened it.

"Stop! That's personal, Lilly!" Miley screamed. Lilly gave her a harsh look and started reading what Miley was doing.

Lilly's eyes grew wide as she was reading instant messages between Miley and another person. She read and read and then her eyes got watery as she looked back up at Miley. The messages were between Miley and another girl…another Mistress. Lilly did not know who it was but she was sure it was someone on campus from reading the messages. They (the four girls) had discovered a small group of others on campus that practiced or were involved in the BDSM lifestyle to a certain degree. Some were experimenting for just kinky sex and others were like them…living a 24/7 lifestyle. They even attended the play parties on occasion.

The messages were of Miley telling this person about the household she lived in and how unhappy she was and that she was looking for a way out but did not want to hurt Lilly, Mikayla, or Ashley and that not only was she Lilly and Mikayla's submissive but she loved the girls as she loved Ashley but she could not do it anymore. She could not live in a poly household anymore. The Mistress she was talking to assured her she would take Miley in and any relationship they had would be just the two of them. There was flirtations and jokes in the messages and even discussions of how wonderful of a time each one had when they met on two different occasions. Lilly felt her heart drop as the tears came to her eyes. She looked up at Miley who was staring at her with tears running down her own cheeks.

"Ashley, please go get Mikayla." Lilly said softly.

"Yes, Mistress." Ashley replied and gave Miley a confused look as she left the room.

"Lilly…I…I'm sorry…I…I" Miley started but Lilly held up her hand.

"No…not until Mikayla gets here…please, Miley." Lilly said sadly.

Mikayla walked in the room with Ashley behind her and the Asian girl immediately walked in the room and knelt by Miley, who was crying softly. Mikayla looked at Miley and then Lilly and then back to Miley.

"What's the matter? What's going on?" She asked knowing something was wrong.

Lilly just held out the lap top and Mikayla walked over to the bed and sat next to the blonde. "Stop, Lilly! That is personal and…and you can't let her read it!" Miley shouted as Mikayla started to read.

The dark haired girl's reaction was different from Lilly, who was crying more at this point, as she read the private messages. Her dark brown eyes did not have tears in them but anger. She closed the lap top hard, got off the bed, walked over to Miley and grabbed a hand full of the long brown hair and pulled hard causing Miley to whimper loudly. Normally such pain would have brought Miley pleasure, she enjoyed some pain a great deal, but this was not the same. This was not pain in the right context for her to enjoy.

"You fucking slut!" Mikayla shouted and slapped Miley hard. Miley cried out and fell to her side in the floor. Ashley, not understanding what was going on, let out a soft cry at seeing Mikayla slap Miley and the anger in the other girl.

Mikayla reached down and pulled Miley back to her knees by her hair and raised her hand again but this time it formed a fist. Lilly, seeing what Mikayla was going to do got scared at the dark haired girl's reaction. Yes both she and Mikayla had to punish Miley and Ashley at times but they had never hit either girl with a closed fist like this.

"Mikayla, stop! Please…stop!" Lilly shouted as she got up from the bed and ran to Mikayla and grabbed her arm.

Mikayla stared at Lilly for a moment and felt ashamed at herself for what she was about to do in her anger, heartbreak, and jealousy and lowered her hand and let go of Miley's hair. "You…you…just leave! Get out of my house! You have until noon tomorrow to get your shit packed and the fuck out of my house you…you…you whore!" Mikayla shouted and started to leave the room.

The other three girls were shocked at the name Mikayla called Miley. Whore was one word Mikayla never used…one word she despised above all others and hated to use it or even heard it be used. They all knew why…it was a name Mikayla's mother called her ever since she was eight years old. "My little whore" her mother would call her as she beat her or yelled at her or belittled her.

"Mikayla, I…I'm sorry…please…" Miley started to say as she cried.

Mikayla spun around and walked to Miley, who seeing the anger in her dark haired Mistress's face whimpered and crawled to the corner of the room in fear. She…none of them…had even seen Mikayla so angry. Mikayla marched to Miley with her hand raised again but Lilly stepped in front of her and grabbed her.

"Kayla, please…please just calm down." Lilly said softly.

"Don't…just…just don't." Mikayla said as she struggled and broke free of Lilly's grip and then looked to Miley again. "Now! Just leave now! I…I want you fucking gone now and I never want to see you again…NEVER! Get out…get out of my house! You are fucking dead to me, Miley Stewart!" Mikayla yelled at the crying brown haired girl and left the room.

Ashley looked up at Lilly and then over to Miley confused as to what was going on. She stated crying harder and while she did not know the details she knew something terrible happened and she knew this was it…this was the end of everything. Their love, their relationship, and worse to her…their friendship was over and her heart broke. She wanted to go to Miley…to ask her and beg her to tell her what was wrong…what had happened…but she was to afraid of the answers.

Lilly looked at Miley in the corner, turned, and ran out of the room with tears running down her face as she chased after Mikayla while Miley cried in the corner. Once the blonde girl was gone Ashley crawled to Miley and took her in her arms.

"I'm sorry…God I am so sorry." Miley cried as Ashley held her.

"Talk to me, Miles, please…what is going on?" Ashley asked in her soft voice.

"I never wanted to hurt you…none of you…especially not you, Ash." Miley cried, "I…I just can't do it anymore…I am so sorry."

"Can't do what…please talk to me." Ashley begged but Miley just sobbed into her neck.

Ashley held her and was crying as well wanting answers but she knew Miley was not going to give her any right now. She turned her head when she felt a hand caress her long black silky hair and turned to see Lilly kneeling next to her. "Ashley, please leave us…I…I need to talk to her." Lilly whispered and Ashley nodded and left the room.

"I am so sorry, Lilly." Miley said after Ashley left and tried to reach out for the blonde girl but Lilly back away.

"Why…why, Miley? I…I don't understand." Lilly said through her tears.

"I…I can't, Lilly, I can't live like this anymore."

That surprised Lilly. Of the four girls this was the relationship that she thought Miley wanted more than the others…her and Mikayla. Miley was a lifestyle submissive and she was the one who brought Lilly into this way of life when they first started dating.

"I…I don't understand…you…you don't want to be a submissive anymore? I thought this was what you wanted in life. How many times have you told me you needed this…you needed to be who you were?" Lilly snapped.

Miley looked up, "No…I mean yes…I…I need to be who I am but I can't be like this anymore…all of us like this…God don't you see it, Lilly?"

"See what, Miley! Talk to me!"

"I…I…you don't love me anymore…you…you love Mikayla more than me and…and that hurts, Lils, I…I can't stand it anymore." Miley cried out.

Lilly was shocked at the words and she moves close and put her arms around Miley, "Miles, how can you say that? You know I love you…I love all three of you. I don't understand how you can think otherwise."

Miley pulled back and wiped her eyes, "How can I not think it? When was the last time you and I made love, Lilly? Tell me when that was!" Miley hissed.

Lilly swallowed hard, "Just last night you and I…"

"No!" Miley interrupted, "Last night we did not make love, Lilly! Last night you tied me to your bed and after a while of you spanking me and doing other things to me you fucked me! We did not make love…we fucked! And then what did you do, huh? Do you remember? Well I do! After you were done with me you sent me to my room and you went to _her_ bed! You went to Mikayla's bed and you made love to her not me! We don't make love anymore, Lilly…God can't you see? I love them…God I love Mikayla and Ashley but it is you…it has always been you I loved the most and it hurts me knowing you just fuck me and then go to someone else for love! I…I was ok with it at first…hell I loved it at first! I wanted it just as much as you did…as we all did and…and I…I love sex with all of us and the things we do…but…but now I…I just can't stand it! I can't stand knowing you love her more than me!"

Lilly tried to hug Miley again but the other girl pushed her away, "Miley…I…I didn't know...you should have told me. I am so sorry…I did not know it hurt you. Why don't we go away this weekend…just the two of us…no Mistress and no slave…just Lilly and Miley…two girlfriends? I don't love them anymore than you, baby. We…we can work this out."

"And then what? We come back here to the same thing? I can't, Lilly…I…" Miley grabbed Lilly and held her tight, "Come with me! Please Lilly…just you and me…let's leave and be just you and me again…please." Miley begged. "I love you…please come with me."

Lilly removed Miley's arm from around her neck and pulled back, "I…I can't, Miley. What of Mikayla and Ashley…they are hurting. Mikayla left to God knows where and…and Ashley…she…she is in her room sobbing right now I am sure. I…I can't leave them…I can't break their hearts."

"See…that is what I mean! I….I hate that I hurt them and you…God I hate myself for it but I can't do it, Lilly! I can't stand the thought of you loving someone else more than me anymore!"

"I don't love them more than you, Miley! Damn it…I don't! I love all three of you…and yeah I do love you more than them…how could I not? You and I have known one another since we were twelve and I have loved you since we were twelve but I won't do it! I will not hurt them anymore than they are already hurt! I can't…I just can't!" Lilly screamed.

"I'm sorry then, Lilly…I…I am not going to live here…live like this anymore." Miley said softly.

Lilly got to her feet, "I think Mikayla is right…you had better go now…tonight before she comes back. Do…do you have a place to stay…money for a hotel or something until you move in with you _new Mistress_?" Lilly said new Mistress like it was a curse.

Miley looked at her and nodded, "Yeah…she…she will let me move in tonight…and…well…I…I have money."

Lilly gave a harsh chuckle. She knew asking Miley if she had money was a foolish question. She had been Hannah Montana after all and was loaded. She turned to leave and when she got to the door she turned back to Miley, who started sobbing again.

"I…I…have a nice life, Miley. We will have your things sent to you. I…I don't want to see you anymore." Lilly said as new tears ran down her cheeks.

"Lilly, please…please don't say that." Miley said softly.

Lilly looked at Miley sadly for a while and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I…I am just tired of you breaking my heart, Miley. I can't do it anymore…you broke my heart for the last time. Now please…just go and if you see me on campus walking towards you before I see you…please turn around and walk the other way because I never want to see you again."

"LILLY…PLEASE!" Miley screamed but Lilly just walked from the room.

Miley curled up in the corner and sobbed for a while and then finally got up and started packing a few things to take with her. Once she had some things packed she thought about calling the girl she had been secretly talking to and meeting but decided she wanted to be alone tonight so she called a hotel instead and made a reservation.

Lilly left Miley and made her way to Ashley's room and crawled into the bed next to the sobbing Asian girl and held her tight. Neither girl said a word as they held one another and cried in the pain of their heart break. After hours of crying and Lilly explaining to Ashley what happened the two girls drifted to sleep in each others arms from exhaustion of their tears.

Lilly woke from her sleep to find Ashley's body wrapped around hers when she heard someone open the bedroom door with a bang. She looked up and saw Mikayla's form standing in the doorway. She opened her arms to invite Mikayla to bed for more tears and comfort when the brunette girl turned on the light to the room.

"Wake up, Ashley!" Mikayla yelled and Ashley opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. "Get your ass up and go to the basement now! I want to play with you!" She screamed.

Ashley and Lilly saw Mikayla had a bottle in her hand…tequila…that was almost half empty. They two girls could tell she was drunk by her slurred speech and when she stumbled against the door. Ashley gave Lilly a scarred look.

"Don't fucking look at her! I said now, you little slut! I want to play and fuck!" Mikayla yelled again.

Although she was scarred Ashley started to move off the bed to obey her Mistress but Lilly grabbed her and pulled her back down. "No!" The blonde girl said and then turned to Mikayla.

"No, Kayla, you know the rules…we do not do that when we have been drinking…it is not safe!" Lilly yelled.

Mikayla smirked at Lilly, "You have always been too soft on them, Lilly! That is why she left us…because you are weak! But no more…Ashley is going to learn tonight what it is truly like to be a slave…a piece of meat for our pleasure." Her gaze turned back to Ashley and the Asian girl shivered at the look Mikayla gave her. Mikayla brought the bottle to her lips and took a long swallow before brining it back down. "I said now, you little whore!"

"Stop it, Mikayla! She is not going with you! Just stop it right now!" Lilly yelled getting to her feet and pushing Ashley back on the bed to protect her. "You know that is not why Miley left us!"

Mikayla threw the bottle of liquor against the wall and it shattered causing both Lilly and Ashley to flinch. She then glared at Lilly again. "You lied to me! You fucking lied to me!" She screamed.

Lilly's eyes went wide, "I…I did not know, Kayla, I swear I had no idea what she was doing." Lilly said softly.

Mikayla shook her head and dropped to the floor and put her hands to her face and started sobbing. "No…you…you promised me…you promised me that love was wonderful and…and that love was the best feeling in the world…and…you lied to me, Lilly! You never told me it hurt so much!" Mikayla cried.

Lilly got to her feet and now she understood why Mikayla was so upset. Her whole life Mikayla had never been in love with anyone until she fell in love with her, Miley, and Ashley. Mikayla never knew how to love like that and she never wanted it until she fell in love with them and Lilly promised her she would show her how to love and she did, but she never told Mikayla how much it hurt when you lost that love. She dropped to her knees next to Mikayla.

"I am sorry, baby, I am so sorry." She cried as Mikayla wrapped her arms around her and started sobbing harder. The brunette held her hand out to Ashley and the Asian girl got off the bed and went to her and held her tight as well.

"I…I am sorry, Ash…I am so sorry for what I said." Mikayla whispered.

"I know…I know, Kayla." Ashley whispered.

"Don't leave me…please don't ever leave me…I…I can't survive without you…either of you…please never leave me." Mikayla begged.

Lilly and Ashley helped Mikayla to the bed and all three girls held one another as fresh tears came to them.

_**Ok – lets start with the hate reviews…lol. How I destroyed them and all! I know…I can be sooo cruel but you love me anyway!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Six months later:

Miley was walking from her class back to her dorm room glad the day was over with. She hated Thursdays since it was her heaviest class schedule day. Over all she was very happy how she was doing in her classes and college in general. She had a high grade point average and her time spent in the music department was going great, but still she was unhappy about her personal life. Miley had no true friends to speak of and only hung out with a few people on occasion for studying or in her music but other than that she was lonely. She had a private dorm room, perks of having a lot of money, and after classes or her other activities she would go to her room and sulk in her self exile. It was not due to her looks or personality why Miley did not socialize; she was nice and beautiful and had many offers for dates from both male and female students. No she exiled herself for another reason.

Miley exiled herself from making friends, going out on dates, and almost any social function that was not related to helping her grades. She felt she did not deserve to have friends or have any one care for her. She had that once. She three other girls who she loved…still loved…and she would have given anything for and they would have done the same for her. But after what she did to them and how she hurt them she knew she did not deserve anyone like that in her life again.

She walked out on them when their relationship evolved into something more….something she wanted and enjoyed at the time and something she thought she could handle. But she couldn't…after a time she could no longer see the girl she was so in love with and loved above the other two girls love someone else as well so she walked out on them. Did she regret it…yes she regretted the love she lost and the friends she lost, but she knew deep down it was the right thing to do regardless of how much it hurt her and hurt them. She had not spoken to them…any of them…since the day she walked away from their lives. Miley was glad she went to a large college and was surprised how easy it was to avoid them for the past six months.

Lost in her thoughts and feeling her self pity Miley took time to glance over a girl with long blonde hair who had her back turned to her talking with another girl, a cute red head. She smiled at the blonde's body, _hell I may be full of self pity but I'm not dead_, she thought as she looked over the blonde's form. Damn, she has a nice body, Miley thought as she could not help but stare and then the blonde turned, _oh shit_! She screamed in her mind and then turned to walk back in the direction she came from_. Please…please don't let her have seen me! Please don't do this to me, God!_ Miley begged in her head and she turned to glance back over her shoulder…she couldn't help it…she had to see her one more time.

Miley saw the blonde hug the red head tight and the first thing she felt was jealousy and then she felt regret, _of course she is dating someone else…why wouldn't she be…she was always so pretty and popular_. Miley thought sadly and put her head down and walked quickly away.

"Miley! Miley…wait!" Miley heard the familiar voice behind her but kept walking pretending she did not hear the girl. _ Please…please let her just leave!_ She started walking faster. _I can't do this…I can't see her! Not after what I did to her…to them! _Miley felt her throat tighten and her eyes get watery. She remembered Lilly's last words to her…they haunted her every night… _if you see me on campus walking towards you before I see you; please turn around and walk the other way because I never want to see you again._

"Damn it, Miley, I know you heard me so fucking stop!" The girl yelled and Miley knew she was caught. She took a deep breath, put on a fake smile, and turned.

"Oh hey, Lilly, sorry I was thinking about my test I just took." Miley said with fake enthusiasm as Lilly got closer. _God she is even better looking than I remembered…her hair is longer…I like it_. Miley thought as Lilly walked closer with a smile on her face.

Lilly raised an eyebrow of doubt at Miley's comment but her smile never faulted. "Damn…it's good to see you, Miles."

Miley's smiled changed from fake to sincere at that. "Is…is it?" She asked softly. She wanted to be mean and remind Lilly of what the blonde girl told her, but she couldn't…she was just to happy Lilly was talking to her and she did not want to ruin it.

Lilly laughed, "Yes…of course it is. So how have you been?"

Miley shrugged, "Ok I guess…umm…busy with things."

"I know…I heard Hannah was doing a tour this summer. You must be excited?" Lilly grinned and took Miley's hand.

Miley gave a small jolt of surprise and joy when Lilly took her hand and led her to a small bench under a tree. _Maybe she does not hate me_. Miley thought as she allowed the blonde to escort her. The sat down and Lilly turned her body to face Miley waiting for an answer to her question.

Miley smiled and brushed her hair from her face, "Yeah I really am…it is nothing big. Just a four city tour that will last…umm…five weeks…a come back slash farewell tour. This will be the last one and Hannah is done for good. I guess I should have done it sooner…I mean instead of just disappearing like I did."

Lilly smiled, "Yeah…but you did what you thought was best at the time…sometimes you have to do what you feel or felt was best, Miles, even if people get hurt."

Miley frowned at that. She knew what Lilly was talking about…she was talking about not just giving up Hannah. "So how have you been?" Miley changed the subject, "New girlfriend…the cute red head?" Miley said in a teasing voice but she knew she was prying for information.

Lilly chuckled, "Who…Stacy? No just a friend…we have a couple of business classes together and she is trying to get me to co-chair some fund raiser or something." Lilly rolled her eyes. Miley giggled and was happy Lilly was not dating the girl. "But yeah, I'm doing good…keeping busy with school and stuff and got a part time job in a coffee shop off campus…need to help pay for gas and food you know. Umm…let's see…oh my roommate in the dorms is a total bitch. But other than that I am good. Going to Cancun for spring break with some friends...I am excited about that."

Miley nodded, "So umm…you moved to the dorms…you are not…umm…I mean you and Ashley and Mikayla…umm…well…"

Lilly chuckled, "No…I don't live with them anymore…Ashley actually got an apartment off campus she shares with some friends she met in one of her 'Save the World' things…I swear she is getting as bad as Sarah was in high school."

Miley nodded, "So umm…how are they…Ashley and Mikayla? Do…do you still see and talk to them?"

Lilly shrugged, "Yeah I see them. I meet with them about once a week for dinner or something umm…separately…Mikayla and Ashley don't well…things happened and Mikayla umm…she can't bring herself to face Ashley right now. Anyway Ashley is doing good…you should call her; she misses you a lot…like I said she got an apartment off campus and is seeing Arnold again. They are trying the long distance thing and he is even going with us to Cancun…umm…Mikayla…well she is doing a lot better now after she got help and…"

Miley's eyes went wide, "Wait…better now…after she got help…what happened? Is she ok…did she get hurt?" Miley asked in a panicked voice full of concern.

Lilly looked at Miley sadly, "Sorry…I forgot you umm…well…I thought you might have known." Lilly took a deep breath, "Miles, I don't want you to beat yourself up over this and don't think it is your fault…please…but well…after you left things kind of fell apart for us all. Mikayla started drinking…heavily…and well…a couple of times she hurt Ashley pretty bad. Bad enough to where I had to take her to the emergency room. She started to get real jealous and possessive of Ashley and well…Ashley could not even talk to anyone else without Mikayla getting angry and…umm…Mikayla would severely punish Ashley at times. I tried to be there for her…for Ashley…and would not let Mikayla play with her when she was drunk and well…not at all really, but I couldn't always be there…you know…I mean…God I felt so guilty about it. Anyway after a while Ashley came to me and told me she had to move out…I don't blame her…I mean with what Mikayla was doing to her and the way Mikayla and I were always fighting over her drinking and her hurting Ashley…man we got into some real good ones too." Lilly chuckled, "So Ashley told me she had been talking to Arnold again and wanted things to work out between them and I agreed and she moved out. I stayed with Mikayla…I mean she needed help…her drinking got out of control…she was bringing different women and once or twice a guy home from some S and M club in down town L.A. Sometimes…sometimes she got pretty rough with them. I even had to take one girl to the emergency room and thank God the girl admitted it was all consensual 'cause the doctors wanted to call the police. I…I just couldn't leave her like that, you know? She needed help." Lilly paused as she saw Miley get tears in her eyes.

"I…I am so sorry, Lils, I…I…" Miley started to say and she started crying. Lilly took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Don't, Miley, please don't do this to yourself…she is fine now. We got her help…Ashley and I did…and she is doing great. As a matter of fact she has the lead in Romeo and Juliet at this springs Shakespeare Festival and she is going to New York this summer and has the lead role in some off Broadway show."

Miley wiped her eyes and chuckled, "Mikayla doing Juliet…oh that is a must see huh?

Lilly giggled, "Yeah…you should go see her. She is real good…I mean she has that acting talent I swear."

Miley shook her head, "No…I can't, Lilly…I…I may call Ashley…but…but I can't talk to her…you know that. She hates me…she'll always hate me for what I did. She…I knew her better than you and Ashley, Lils…and she…she needed us so much more than we needed her. She acted so strong and confident and so self assured…but…but she needed us so much more than we needed her." Miley started crying harder.

Lilly took Miley into her arms and hugged her and started stroking her hair, "Shhh…its ok, Miles, don't…please don't do this. You did what you needed to do…what you felt was right. Please don't blame yourself….we were all to blame…all four of us."

Miley pulled back after a while and wiped her eyes, "How, Lilly, how did it all go so wrong? I ask myself that every night…how did it just go so wrong with us, Lilly?"

Lilly smiled and brushed Miley's hair from her face, "We grew arrogant and I think we got so caught up with one another, caught up in our arrogance, and how we felt for one another that we just saw it as no other option…I mean the love we had for one another as friends just led to that. We made mistakes…a lot of them even before it all happened. We never let anyone else in…we saw everyone as an outsider and we never let anyone else in our circle. We were selfish with one another…we did not want to share our friendship or our love with anyone else. Hell you know how we treated Arnold…I mean at first we accepted him and liked him and then when Ashley and him got serious well…we hated him. We thought we were above everyone…we took it to heart that we were the Four Goddesses and how could we love anyone else…mortals were we not good enough for us."

Miley nodded and gave Lilly a small smile, "I miss you, Lils, I miss all of you…but…but I miss you the most."

Lilly hugged Miley again, "And I miss you, baby." She pulled back and looked at her watch, "Well…I really have to go…I have one more class and I don't want to be late. Umm…call me sometime and maybe if it is ok with your Mistress you and I could go out for dinner or something sometime."

Miley held onto Lilly's hand; she did not want to let go of her…she wanted Lilly to hold her forever, "I…I don't have a Mistress, Lilly, I…I never went to her. I…I couldn't…I didn't love her…I loved you…all of you but you the most and I couldn't be with her."

Lilly gave Miley a kiss on the forehead, "And we loved you to, Miles, we never stopped even after you left and Mikayla…she doesn't hate you. She may think she does but she doesn't." Lilly pried her hand from Miley's and sighed and stood up, "Well I had better go…call me sometime…my cell number is the same."

Miley, with tears in her eyes, nodded and Lilly turned to walk away, "Lils?" Lilly turned, "Would…do you think…umm…would Lola like to go with Hannah on her tour this summer?" Miley asked.

Lilly smiled sadly and she shook her head, "She would like that but she can't, Miley. She just can't. I'm sorry." Lilly turned and walked away quickly with her own tears running down her checks.

Miley sat on the bench for a while and cried. She wanted Lilly back…she wanted Lilly to love her again but she knew it was gone and she could never get it back. After a few moments she stood up and walked back to her dorm room.

Later that night after talking to her dad about coming home for spring break and her dad telling her that he booked two talk shows for Hannah to promote her upcoming tour; Miley picked up her guitar and just idly started strumming it with no particular tune. She thought she would call Ashley the next day and maybe they could meet for lunch or something. She was lost in her thoughts when her cell phone rang and made her jump a little.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey…I was thinking about something." Lilly's voice made Miley smile wide.

"Oh…that can be a dangerous thing for you, Lilly." She teased.

Lilly chuckled, "You know just for that comment I should not tell you…but I will anyway."

Miley giggled, "Oh and I am waiting on pins and needles for you to tell me." She teased.

"Well…I was thinking…umm…well…you know if Miley was to buy Lilly a cup of coffee tonight when she got off work…well…umm…maybe…just maybe mind you…umm…Miley could talk Lilly into letting Lola go on tour this summer with Hannah."

Miley grinned and took a deep breath as tears of happiness came to her eyes, "I…is that right…well maybe she could do that if Lilly tells Miley what time she gets off and what coffee shop she works at."

Miley heard Lilly chuckle and gave her the information. "Well breaks almost up…I have to go but see you at ten and don't be late."

Miley nodded, "Lils?"

"Yeah, Miles?"

"I…I…I love you, Lilly…I…I never stopped." Miley whispered and actually crossed her fingers hoping she said the right thing.

"Please don't say that, Miley, I…I can't right now. I…we need to take things one step at a time." Lilly said after a long pause.

"Tell me you don't love me, Lilly…if you tell me that then…then I'll never say it again." Miley said and her voice broke with emotion.

Miley waited as there was another long pause and she could hear her heart beating hard in her chest. "I…I can't tell you that, Miley, but I can't tell you I do either. I…I need time…I am asking for you to give me time, Miles. To take things slow."

"Ok, Lilly, I'll give you time…but I won't stop telling you how much I love you." Miley said with a smile. Lilly did NOT say she did not love her and that made her happy…that gave her hope.

"Ok, I guess I can't stop that." Lilly said with a chuckle, "And Miley…wear the red sundress...I like that on you…and your burgundy cowboy boots…I love those boots." Lilly ordered.

"Yes, Mistress, I will wear anything to please you." Miley said with a grin.

Lilly let out a long sigh, "I said slow, Miley…I…I can't promise you anything, Miles…I just can't right now."

Miley frowned, "I…I know, Lilly, I am not asking for you to…but you can't make me not be in love with you. I'll tone it down and I won't push…but I love you Lilly…I will always love you."

Lilly sighed, "I know, Miley…and…well…I can't tell you I don't love you…but we need to figure things out and talk. That is why I want to go with you for the summer. So we can talk."

Miley smiled, "So umm…shall I have daddy book extra hotel rooms or does Hannah get the pleasure of Lola sleeping in her room…you know…to umm talk."

Lilly laughed, "God you are impossible."

"Maybe Miley needs a spanking because she is so bad." Miley giggled.

"ARGH! Ten o'clock, Miles…don't be late." Lilly chuckled.

"Yes, Ma'am." Miley said and hung the phone up with a large smile on her face.

Miley lay back on her bed thinking of ways she was going to win Lilly's heart back. She would do anything to have the blonde girl love her again and be with her and maybe…just maybe Lilly would once again be her Mistress.

Lilly hung up smiling at Miley's comments and teasing and looked at her phone and sighed. "Oh, God…what am I getting myself into." She said aloud and then shrugged and smiled once more as she thought of Miley. "Lillian Truscott, you are going to get yourself in so much trouble. Damn! I hope you know what you are doing!" She said loudly.

_Ok, Lilly, just friends…that is all you are going to be. You cannot stand to have your heart broken by her again! You just can't! Plus…do you really want her back that way? Nope…you don't…you truly don't. She had her chances…she had plenty of chances. Ok…yeah she left because she could not handle what we were all doing…that is fine…hell it would not have lasted anyway…it just couldn't. But it was the way she did it! She did not talk to us or express her concerns and doubts. She basically cheated on us…on me…with that other person. It was there in writing so to speak. You read the messages…they had "hooked up" twice and even through she did not go to her after she left she was planning on it! Yeah…she had her chance. Just friends…nothing more_. Lilly thought as she went back to the front of the coffee shop to finish her shift. She was feeling much better about her meeting with Miley later. She did want Miley the girlfriend back…she wanted Miley her friend back.

_**A/N – Short chapter I know but it was getting to long and this was the best place to divide the chapter into two.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fall that same year:**

Lilly was wiping the counter off at the coffee shop where she worked and looked up when she heard the door open and frowned. She had done this five times already this afternoon and she was getting worried that the person she was waiting on was not going to arrive. She was already ten minutes late and the girl Lilly was waiting on was never late for anything. She threw her towel down in disgust and took off her apron.

"Jill, I'm going home now." Lilly said to the manager.

Jill smiled at her, "Ok, Lilly, see you tomorrow…you close tomorrow night remember."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yeah don't remind me." Jill chuckled as she took the customers order.

Lilly went in back to clock out and she heard the chimes on the door once again and decided this time not to look. She knew the girl was not coming. She clocked out and walked back to the front and then a huge smile found itself on her lips.

"Kayla!" Lilly shouted and quickly ran to the brunette and hugged her tight.

Mikayla laughed and hugged Lilly just as tight and pushed her back gently, "I swear, Lillian, I do not know why you insisted on getting your old job back at this dreadful place this fall."

Lilly, continuing to grin, kissed Mikayla's cheek, "I need to pay for books, gas, and food somehow. Student loans only go so far you know."

Mikayla gave Lilly a sad look, "And why don't you come to me? You know I would always help you."

Lilly pulled away from Mikayla and led her by her hand to a near by table and they sat down. "I can't live off of you forever, Mikayla, you know that and it always made me feel guilty."

Mikayla shrugged, "Ok…Ok…but promise me…if you need anything…anything at all you come to me."

Lilly nodded, "God I missed you so much!" Her eyes started to water a little.

"Not my fault…you could have come to see me in New York anytime over the summer. How many times did I invite you?" The dark haired girl asked smugly and Lilly smiled as she saw Mikayla wipe her own eyes as they too filled with emotion. Mikayla looked away to avoid eye contact and then looked at the girl who just walked in the door.

"Natalie, you may sit over there," Mikayla pointed to the next table over.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl said in a soft voice with a hint of a southern accent. She was dressed in a long black skirt that reached all the way to about an inch above her ankles and it fit her small form tight, black stockings and heels, and a black and red Elizabethan cut corset.

Lilly looked over the girl as she sat down at the empty table. She placed a lap top in the table, opened it, and then placed a Blackberry or some other similar device next to the lap top and started typing. Lilly thought the girl was cute…very cute. She stood only about five two or five three, looked to be about her age at twenty, had long straight black hair, a pale white skin tone that looked healthy and not sickly…alabaster came to Lilly's mind. The girl noticed Lilly stare and glance at her and Lilly made out dark eyes that were surrounded by black eyeliner and mascara. She reminded Lilly of a little doll she was so petite and pretty. The girl blushed and turned her head and started typing away on the key board of the lap top with perfectly manicured nails painted crimson to match her lip stick. Lilly smiled when she noticed the collar around the girl's neck. She turned and smirked at Mikayla.

"What? She is my assistant." Mikayla answered Lilly's smirk.

"Yeah I bet she does assist you." Lilly grinned, "And when does a mediocre off Broadway actress need and assistant?"

Mikayla glared ay Lilly, "Mediocre? Why Lillian I will have you know that I…"

Lilly started laughing as she interrupted Mikayla's anger, "Oh I know…I got your emails that included the links to all those reviews. Lets see…_Mikayla is a breath of fresh air to the stale theater world _or_ the beautiful young Mikayla was the only thing worth seeing in the play…if not for her then I would have walked out during the first act_…oh my favorite…_there has not been a star on the stage with so much grace, charisma, talent, and charm like Mikayla since the late great Audrey Hepburn_."

Mikayla blushed and laughed, "Well they only write what is true. So tell me…how come you never came to see my wonderful performance?"

Lilly stood up, "Hey, want some coffee?" Lilly asked Mikayla. She really did not want any coffee, but Lilly did not want to tell Mikayla she went on tour with Miley as Lola…at least not yet. She was surprised Mikayla seemed not to know, Hannah and Lola's pictures were on a number of magazine covers.

"Lilly dear, please sit down." Mikayla smiled amused at Lilly's sudden urge for coffee. She turned to the girl at the other table typing away on the lap top. "Natalie, be a dear and get us some coffee…you may get yourself a cup to. You know how I take mine." Mikayla looked at Lilly, "How would you like yours?"

Lilly glanced at the small dark haired girl, "Umm…lots of cream and three sugars." She muttered and sat down. She was in no way put off by Mikayla having the girl get their coffee. Lilly understood Mikayla's lifestyle choice extremely well and she herself was even involved in it at one time.

"Yes, Ma'am." The petite girl said with a bright smile and went to get the coffee.

"Yeah…I can see how she assists you." Lilly grinned.

Mikayla laughed, "I will have you know, Lillian, that girl is a very talented writer and before I met her…yes at one of those types of clubs…she was working for a pathetic play write who claimed two of her scripts as his own and they were very successful off Broadway plays. She is currently working on another one now…a murder mystery…it looks very good."

Lilly smiles, glad the subject of what and who she spent her summer with was avoided. "And let me guess…you are going to play the leading lady if it gets picked up?"

Mikayla laughs, "Maybe…if I have time." She then gives Lilly a mischievous grin, "If it does not interfere with my schedule of performing the lead role of Christine in the Phantom of the Opera that will start in January at the Majestic."

Lilly's jaw dropped, "The…the Majestic…but isn't that like the largest theater on Broadway? And as Christine in Phantom of the Opera…Kayla! I am so proud of you!"

The girl Natalie placed Mikayla's coffee and then Lilly's on the table and smiled at Lilly's comment. "Yes, Ma'am, Mistress is very very good."

Mikayla blushed, "That is enough, Natalie," She gave the girl a smile, "And thank you."

Natalie blushed herself and sat back at her table and resumed typing on the lap top.

"So you are not going coming back to school?" Lilly asked disappointment in her voice.

"No, baby, I'm not. I am going to take some classes in New York part time because I really want to get a degree…who knows maybe I can get into Julliard one day."

"I…I'm going to miss you, Kayla." Lilly said with sadness in her voice.

"And I shall miss you to, Lilly. I…I don't know what I would have done without you after…well you know. You are a very dear friend, Lilly, and I will never forget you or your help." Mikayla took a deep breath to calm herself, "But we will see each other a lot. I promise. I am sending you a ticket to my opening night along with a first class plane ticket and I will not hear no. But…but we have to grow up, Lils…we have our own lives to lead now and you know it even if it hurts us to do so. I love you, my precious flower…I will always love you."

Lilly nodded sadly and knew Mikayla was right. She would be one of Mikayla's best friends for life and see her as often as she could but it was time they all grew up and moved on but she knew she would always love Mikayla as she would always love Ashley...as two of her dearest friends.

She looked up and grinned at her friend, "I would be honored to come. But don't expect me to listen to those critics…I will decide for myself if you are really that good."

Mikayla laughed and the two girls started making small talk with Lilly avoiding every conversation that was directed to what she did over the summer. While talking Lilly could not help but notice how Mikayla would glance at the girl Natalie and stare for a moment as if lost in thought and smile while the other girl would look up from her computer and see Mikayla staring and grin and blush. After this happened several times Lilly started laughing at the scene.

"Oh my God! You are in love!" Lilly shouted and Mikayla looked at her hard and Natalie blushed and went back to her computer. "Mikayla's in looove, Mikayla's in looove!" Lilly started singing childishly.

"Hush, Lillian, you are drawing to much attention to yourself." Mikayla chastised the blonde but could not hide the smile on her face. "And…and I am in no such thing!" She said in a superior tone.

Lilly just giggled, "Oh yes you are! L-O-V-E…love!" The blonde turned to the small brunette, "So, Natalie, does Mikayla looove you."

Natalie looked up and glanced at Mikayla and grinned and then put her head back down and looked at her lap top screen. "One can only hope so, Ma'am." She said while blushing again.

Lilly's grin got larger as she looked back at Mikayla, "I'm happy for you , Kayla, very happy."

Mikayla smiled and then looked into Lilly's blue eyes, "I treat her very good, Lilly. I respect her and her limits and I don't hurt her like I…I did Ashley. I…I don't even share her with others. I want you to know that." She said with conviction and emotion in her voice.

Lilly reached across the table and took Mikayla's hands in her own, "I know, baby, I know. You don't have to tell me…I know what a good person you are, Kayla."

Mikayla smiled, "Thank you." She took another deep breath, "So…umm…how is she…Ashley?"

"She is doing great. She is back here for school and Arnold transferred from Harvard just to be with her. They are doing wonderful. You…you should call her Mikayla. I mean you will be in town for several days. She would love to hear from you." Lilly replied as she took her hands out of Mikayla's and drank some of her coffee.

Mikayla frowned, "No…I can't, Lils, you know that. I…I just can't ever forgive myself for what I did to her. I hurt her, Lilly, I hurt her so much. She…she can never forgive me for what I did to her and I don't blame her."

"Well maybe you should ask her if she forgives you or not." Mikayla jumped in her seat a little when she heard the voice behind her. She turned her head.

"Ashley!" She yelled out and jumped to her feet and hugged the Asian girl hard. "I…I am so sorry…I am so sorry for what I did to you, baby."

Ashley hugged Mikayla back hard, "Shhh…hush, Kayla, I forgave you a long time ago." She whispered in the dark haired girl's ear and then pulled back a little but still embracing her friend. "But I am mad that you never called me. I don't know if I can forgive that." Ashley grinned.

Mikayla smiled and looked into Ashley's eyes and brought her hand up to brush the other girl's hair from her face. She stopped when she noticed a thin white scar on Ashley's face that ran from her the bottom edge of her left eyebrow to her ear. It was not a very noticeable scar, the doctors did a fine job of stitching it so it would not scar too much, but it was there and Mikayla put the cut there that caused the scar. The dark haired girl traced the scar with her finger gently and started crying.

"Oh God I am so sorry, Ash, I am so sorry." She cried softly.

Ashley brushed the tears from Mikayla's face, "Stop it, Mikayla, just stop it! Besides Arnold thinks it is sexy for some reason." She said with a smile and then hugged the other girl tight again, "We where all hurting, sweetie, and we all dealt with it in our own way. I buried the pain it deep like I always do, you…"

"Became a sadistic drunk." Lilly said but with a grin on her face and tears in her eyes as she looked on the sight of two of her best friends hugging.

Mikayla pulled back from Ashley and stuck her tongue out at Lilly childishly and Lilly giggled. Ashley on the other hand did not find the comment amusing and she glared at Lilly.

"You just stop it right there, Lilly Truscott! That was not funny!" Lilly put her head down and muttered "sorry" but still with a grin on her face. She knew how fond Ashley had always been of Mikayla and thought it was humorous how she came to the girl's defense. But Ashley was not satisfied.

"And what about you, Lilly! Look how you dealt with it!" She said harshly as her and Mikayla sat down, Ashley still holding Mikayla's hand on top of the table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lilly replied in casual manner as she looked at the ceiling of the coffee shop.

Mikayla laughed, "Oh yes I remember now…what did she do, Ashley…that is right…she became a nun if I remember correctly."

Lilly smirked at Mikayla, "I did not become a nun!"

Ashley laughed, "Well you might as well have…hell you became celibate like one. God how many times did I crawl into your bed hoping to make love to you and all you did was hug me all night." Ashley gave Lilly a pout, "I was very disappointed in you, Lilly."

All three girls started laughing for a moment and then after a while settled down and thought briefly in silence of the times they shared as friends and even lovers. As if sensing that their thoughts were all turning to that terrible day Miley…one of them…one of the Four Goddess…walked out on them and the things that happened to them after Lilly spoke first.

"Well, Ash, when are you going to tell her or do I?" She asked.

"You had better not." Ashley said with a grateful smile since she was about to think of the things that had crossed Lilly's mind. She turned to Mikayla and held out her left hand. "I was hoping our famous actress here would be smart enough to notice for herself." She wiggled her hand.

Mikayla gave Ashley a confused look and then looked down at the girl's hand and her eyes grew wide when she saw the diamond engagement ring on the Asian's finger. "Oh Ashley! I am so happy for you!" She took the hand and pulled it up closer to her face to get a better look at the ring. "Oh it is so beautiful!" She kissed Ashley's hand before letting go.

Ashley blushed, "I know it is not a huge ring but it belonged to Arnolds great grandmother and his mom gave it to him to give to me…I think it is wonderful."

Mikayla smiled, "Ash, I have never seen a more lovely engagement ring." She said with sincerity. "So when is the wedding? I have to know and I expect an invitation."

Ashley grinned and glanced at Lilly and then back at Mikayla, "Well of course you have to know, silly, you are my maid of honor."

Mikayla's mouth dropped and once again tears came to her eyes, "Ash…I…I…oh Ashley I would be so honored to be your maid of honor."

"Oh thank God you accepted…I have no clue on how to plan a wedding and Arnold's mom is driving me crazy with things I don't want and all. I mean we are just having a small wedding in the spring after this school year and I am getting so over whelmed with no one to help me." Ashley replied. She gave a slight jolt as a small pretty brunette girl handed placed a cup of coffee, cream, and sugar in front of her.

"I am sorry, Ma'am, I did not know how you took your coffee so I provided what you may need." The girl said to a stunned Ashley and the Asian's eyes followed the girl as she sat down at the next table and started typing on her lap top. Ashley looked first at a smiling Mikayla, who's eyes also followed the girl, and then she looked at Lilly with a questioning expression on her face.

Lilly laughed, "I'll tell you later, Ash. Now tell Mikayla all about the wedding so far and what she needs to do." Lilly rolled her eyes, "And please tell her that just because I am a bridesmaid I do not have to help with anything."

Mikayla and Ashley laughed. "Oh yes you do, Lilly. I am counting on you for help. First through we need to plan the bachelorette party." Mikayla said with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh nooo…you don't plan anything of the sort, Mikayla. I don't trust your idea of a party." Lilly chuckled.

Ashley laughed and Mikayla gave Lilly a look of shock, "Now, Lillian, do you think I would do anything of the sort?" Lilly raised her left eyebrow and gave the dark haired girl and knowing look and Mikayla smiled, "Ok…ok I promise to keep it tame. How is that? Just us close friends." She turned to Ashley, "Now I need to know how many bridesmaids and do you have their dresses and more importantly your dress picked out yet?"

Ashley held up her hands in a stopping motion, "Whoa, girl, slow down. The wedding is not until June. We have plenty of time. As far as how many bridesmaids…umm…like I said we are keeping it small. Grandfather is paying for it and well…you know he does not have a lot of money. So just three…you as the maid of honor, Lilly, and a…umm third and no I have not even thought of dresses yet. We have time."

Mikayla took Ashley's hand, "Nonsense…we need to get started on this soon before we get to busy with other things." Mikayla turned to the lone girl at the other table. "Natalie, I want you to find someway to get in touch with Vera Wang. We are going to need a wedding dress and three bridesmaid dresses. Can you do that, dear?"

Natalie, who had been giggling at the conversation between the three friends nodded, "Yes, Ma'am, I know someone who has used her before. I can get her number."

Mikayla nodded, "Good…so that is settled." She turned back to Ashley, "You and Lilly and this third girl will have to fly to New York to be fitted or they may be able to do things here and send her the information…but I want you to come to New York, Ash…I want to be there when you pick out your design."

Ashley looked stunned, "M…M…Mikayla…I can't…I can't let you do that. You have done so much for me already. I…I just can't."

Mikayla smiled, "Consider this my wedding gift to you. I will pay for your dress and the bridesmaids' dresses. Who is this third girl anyway? Do I know her? And if not I would like to meet her."

Lilly quickly stood up, "Umm…have to pee." She said and rushed to the bathroom.

"Coward!" Ashley called after her and Lilly looked over her shoulder, "Your wedding not mine." And walked quickly into the bathroom.

Mikayla gave Ashley a curious look, "Ok why so secret?"

Ashley shrugged and looked down at the table, "Well…I really have not asked her yet…I mean I talked to her on the phone a lot of times but I wanted to ask her this in person but I have not seen her in a long time…so I have not asked her. Lilly said she is actually coming here today."

Mikayla gave Ashley a sharp look, "No…do not tell me that…" At that moment the door to the coffee shop opened and Ashley jumped to her feet.

"MILEY!" She screamed and ran to the brown haired girl and threw herself in her arms and kissed her cheek and then held her tight.

Miley grinned as she held Ashley just as tight, "God, it's good to see you again, Ash." Miley said.

Ashley finally let go and pulled back, "You to, Miles. We saw you in L.A….Arnold and I…great concert."

Miley frowned, "And why didn't you come backstage?"

Ashley chuckled, "Cause silly…Arnold does not know you are Hannah…duh?" She mocked Miley.

Miley chuckled, "Yeah…I forgot about that." She then let go of Ashley and turned to face Mikayla.

Mikayla glared at Miley and the secret pop star never saw so much hate in the girl's eyes before. Ashley made her way back to the table as Lilly was coming out of the bathroom. Lilly's eyes went from Mikayla to Miley and back again. She did not sit at the table with Mikayla but instead sat at the table with the girl Natalie. Natalie, sensing something was wrong and of course she had heard Mikayla talk about these three girls, two she considered wonderful friends and one she considered as some one who betrayed her, smiled at Lilly. Lilly was not being a coward and wanted nothing more than to stand next to Miley and hold her as she attempted to reconcile with Mikayla, but she knew this was between them.

"Hey." Miley said weakly and mentally kicked herself for just saying hey.

Mikayla ignored her, "Natalie, come dear we are leaving." She said and started to get up. Natalie closed her lap top and stood as she grabbed her iPhone. "Yes, Ma'am." She said.

Mikayla stood halfway up when Ashley grabbed her hand. "Kayla…please just listen to her…for me."

Mikayla looked at Ashley for a moment and then smiled, "Only for you." She whispered and then looked at Miley. "You have five minutes so make it good." She said harshly.

Ashley got up and sat at the same table as Lilly. Lilly smiled at her, "Guilt can go a long way."

Ashley grinned, "Yeah…I hated to use it…but it was needed in this case." The two girls then started a conversation with the girl Natalie about her play she was writing.

Miley sat down at the table, "Mikayla…I…I am sorry. I know that is not enough for what I did. It will never be enough, but please…please just consider forgiving me." Miley's voice choked with emotion.

Mikayla sneered at her, "Forgive you? Have you forgotten, Miley...do you not remember the times you spent under my whip that I am not a forgiving person. I told you the night you walked out on us that you were dead to me."

Tears started to form in Miley's eyes, "Please…at least listen to why…you have to know that." Mikayla nodded, "I…I was so scared, Mikayla, so frightened that I was losing Lilly. I knew…we all knew…regardless of how much we loved one another that what we were doing could not last and I got scared Lilly would chose you over me when we went our separate ways. I was wrong in what I did and how I did it…I knew that then and I know that now but I let my fear take control of me…and…and I did a very stupid thing. I…"

"Stupid thing!" Mikayla snapped, "You fucked another person behind our backs! You chose to be with someone else over me, Ashley, and your precious Lilly who you claimed you loved so much!"

Miley wiped her eyes, "I never had sex with her." She muttered. "We just did other things."

Mikayla laughed harshly, "Never had sex! You have forgotten so much haven't you! You forgot that I know what sex is to you. I am the one who showed you what sex is to you! The 'other things' she did to you is sex for you, Miley."

Miley looked down at the table and started nervously playing with the charm on her necklace and Mikayla noticed it for the first time and recognized it for what it was. It was the trade mark Caladaugh and Irish cross charm that symbolized her collaring to Lilly. She looked at Lilly and laughed again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You took her back? You took the whore back after what she did…after she broke your heart how many times, Lilly? God I know she is a good fuck…I taught her to be…but is she worth the pain she will cause you."

"That's enough, Mikayla. I can't let you talk to her or about her that way!" Lilly snapped her reply and her blue eyes burned with anger.

Miley held her hand to Lilly. "Please, Lilly, don't…I…I deserve that." She turned back to Mikayla. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg you? Do you want to punish me like you used to? Anything….please Mikayla…I will do anything you ask of me…just please forgive me. I…I love you and I want us to be friends again."

Mikayla stood up, "We will never be friends, Miley. You are nothing to me." She turned to Natalie, "Come…we are leaving." The small dark haired girl stood up. Mikayla then walked to Ashley and bent down and hugged her.

"I will still be your maid of honor and if you insist that she is in your wedding then that is your choice. It is your day and I cannot tell you who you can and can't have in your wedding, but I will not speak to her and she had better not say a fucking word to me."

Ashley swallowed hard and kissed Mikayla's cheek, "Call me tomorrow. Arnold and I would love to have you over for dinner before you leave, and bring Natalie…she is a delightful girl."

Mikayla stood up and ran her hand through Ashley's hair, "We would be honored, sweetie." Mikayla turned to Lilly, "Lilly, I love you and you are one of my two dearest friends and I will still send you that plane ticket and the ticket to the show…but do not bring her."

Lilly shook her head sadly, "Then I am sorry, Kayla, I won't be able to make it."

Mikayla nodded, "That is your choice, but I will tell you this…when she breaks your heart once more…and she will because that is what she does…you always have my shoulder to cry on and I will not even told you 'I told you so'." With that said Mikayla walked out of the coffee shop with Natalie behind her.

Miley sat at the table alone and started crying into her hands. Lilly stood up and walked to her and knelt down beside her and took her girlfriend in her arms and held her.

"I am sorry, baby, I am so sorry." Lilly whispered.

Miley sniffled and placed her head on Lilly's shoulder, "Please…take me home, Lilly, I just want to go home."

Lilly stood and held out her hand and Miley took it and the blonde helped the girl to her feet. Lilly, Miley, and Ashley walked out of the coffee shop together.

Natalie opened the car door for her Mistress and after Mikayla sat down in a childish huff she closed the door softy and walked to the driver' side. She got in the car, glanced at Mikayla, and started the car. She saw her girlfriend/Mistress had tears in her eyes. Natalie sighed and turned to the dark haired girl.

"Ma'am, may I speak freely?" She asked in a strong voice.

Mikayla looked at her and gave her a small smile and wiped her eyes, "Of course, baby."

Natalie leaned over and kissed Mikayla on the lips hard and passionate and after about ten seconds she pulled back and looked the girl in her dark eyes. "I love you…God I love you so much, but you were a complete bitch in there. All I have heard since I have known you is how you talk about them…your friends…and the wonderful times you had since you became their friend. Even that girl Miley you slipped up and said wonderful things about. You had you heart broken…I understand that. We all have at one time or another in our lives…so get the fuck over it and move on! She loves you and wants your friendship back! That girl was begged and would have done anything to have that back and you were a bitch to her!"

Mikayla sat for a moment and looked at the car window. She saw the three other girls leaving the coffee shop and could tell by the way Lilly was holding Miley and the way the brown haired girl was shaking that she was sobbing. Mikayla took a deep breath and pressed the button to lower the power windows. She leaned her head out.

"Miley!" She shouted and saw Miley turn and look up. "Please wait…I…I want to talk to you…please."

Miley gave Mikayla a smile and placed her hands in her pocket and nodded. Lilly kissed her cheek, "I'll give you and her time. Call me and I'll pick you up."

Miley nodded and gave Lilly her car keys. Lilly took Ashley by the hand and the two girls walked down the sidewalk smiling with hope that they would all be friends again.

Mikayla opened her car door and turned to Natalie, "I love you, Natalie, I love you very much…but if you ever call me a bitch again I will severely punish you." She said with a smile on her face.

Natalie grinned, "Yes, Ma'am…now go and play nice and get your friend back."

Mikayla laughed and got out of the car and walked quickly to Miley. Natalie smiled as she looked in her rear view mirror and saw the two girls in a tight embrace.

End

_**I was struggling if I should have Mikayla forgive Miley and whether Lilly and Miley should be together again but emotions got the best of me…lol**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the short story and now I will get back to my other HM fic.**_


End file.
